Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Rosaliesthorn
Summary: Life seems perfect to an outsider. Who wouldn't want to be the beautiful and utterly adored Rosalie Hale? The grass is always greener....
1. Prologue

November 12, 2029...

Dear Diary....

Life is as it should be, or rather unlife hah. It seems like everything is the way it was meant to be. For once things have been so simple. We have

just moved back to Forks again, of course I felt it was a bit soon. I mean obviously people will remember us and know something is off. But

Charlie's heart is starting to fail him, Bella needed to be near him. It's been so long that I have almost forgotten what it is like to have to worry

about trivial things like human death. I suppose this will be her first time having to come to terms with immortality and the consequences of living

forever. Something I warned her about of course. I do yearn for female friendship, I do wish sometimes I could go back to the lighthearted times of

youth, and gossip and shop and perhaps even become a cheerleader? hah. But not only do I have to keep up with this facade but I know it would

be incredibly painful to have to loose each and everyone of these humans I have shared a bond. I don't want to deal with that pain, I don't think I

can handle anymore reminders of what it is I have given up. I suppose I can't begrudge her wanting to be near him, even if it means putting us at

risk a little more so than normal.

We are doing as much as possible to try to keep inconspicuous. We decided it best that we do our schooling and work related business in Port

Angeles for the most part. Renesmee and Jacob have maintained their mundane little married life on that reservation. How she manages to live like

that is beyond me. She seems happy though and regardless of my feelings on her lifestyle or the dog, I am happy for her. Carlisle is business as

usual, he is working at the hospital in Port Angeles. He loves his work and his life and things just couldn't be better between him and Esmee. She

spends her days gardening and joining in local book clubs in the area. She really is living up to the Mom image quite perfectly. Jasper is teaching at

the local community college, History of course. I had my doubts about him being able to maintain a job and keeping up the human act, not to

mention being in a small room with lots of emotional energy surging, then the smell.... But he has adapted quite well. Emmett has really taken to

his photography, he has been traveling all over with National Geographic. They are so impressed with his ability to get so close to the wildlife

without being injured hah. Not to mention he is able to seek out some of the most rare creatures never before caught on film, it makes him feel

special to be able to put his extra senses to use. His pictures truly are amazing, as is he. I am so lucky to have such an adoring, beautiful man so

committed to me. He really is my other half. As for Edward, he has become rather indulged in his music. He is working with a few record companies

as well as a few film production companies as a composer/song writer. Of course he does this under his stage name, Claudio Debsseny. He has

done several amazing soundtrack scores, written some terribly cheesy yet successful pop songs and of course he has his secret recording studio

where he makes his music just for his friends and family. Bella, well up until recently she was working on her writing. That girl always was a

bookworm, throw in my overly dramatic brother and wham you have a budding poet. Lately though, her time is spent with Charlie. Taking care of

him, trying to nurse him back to some form of health. Alice won't tell her but it's a lost cause. We thought it best to not take what little hope she

had away from her. Lastly, there is Alice and myself. We have gone into business with each other doing what we do best, making people beautiful

. Well, trying at least. Alice has become quite the designer, her dresses are exquisite. We own a little French boutique (Le Petite Gateau)

downtown. She creates some of the pieces and the rest we special order from different Parisian designers. I have been making jewelry and

different accessories and such. I know we are a bit out of our league in a town such as Port Angeles, but then again where else does one buy

their prom/homecoming/wedding clothes from? Walmart? Certainly not! She really is in her element here. As for me, part of my yearning to watch a

little girl of my own grow up gets fulfilled. I get to dress these girls preparing for their first dances, I get to see them become women. It gives me a

little piece of that life that I never got a chance to experience. It's kind of comforting.

As you can see, life seems nearly perfect. Everyone is doing what makes them happiest, we are all together and life is simple. I should be

perfectly content, right? Something is missing though, I can't put my finger on it quite yet but something is missing. There must be something

wrong with me! I think about Emmett, the perfect man. Gorgeous, Strong, Loving, Funny, Talented. I have him, he practically worships the ground I

walk on. This alone should make me feel whole, I would be lost without him truly I see this. Yet, I am yearning for something.... I just haven't quite

figured out what that is yet. Enough of this, I must get on with my predictable day....

Until next time,

xoxo Rose


	2. Surprise, surprise

I really thought things were finally at a quiet lull. I mean after that shock some time ago with Bella's pregnancy I really thought that I wouldn't

have to again come to terms with the fact that I will never get the chance to watch my own child grow up. I had settled for being Auntie Rose,

watching little Renesmee sprout before my very eyes. I had settled for watching humans around me grow up. I had contented myself in this, I was

doing just fine. Until today, when once again my world came crashing down on me yet again. It's so hard to be happy for those I love when the

very things I am supposed to be happy about are the very things I will never have. Renesmee is pregnant. It's been so long, we just assumed she

was like us, a genetic dead end. Not to mention what kind of creature will she spawn out. I suppose it will be more human than anything, will it be

a difficult process? What I wouldn't give to be in her shoes. I should be with the rest of the family celebrating, I just cannot bare it. On top of this

news Emmett won't be back from his latest shoot in Zimbabwe until tomorrow. I need him right now, I need his arms around me. I need him to

comfort me and to understand my pain. As selfish as I am being, he understands it like no one else possibly could. I need his understanding.

I could hear everyone in the living room, cooing over precious little Renesmee. Picking out possible names and of course Alice going on and on

about what she needed to buy for the little bundle of joy. I just couldn't take it anymore, it's too much. I needed to get out, I sprinted out of the

house not bothering to shut the door behind me. I could hear their remarks about my "attitude". Of course perfect Edward thinks I am being

unreasonable, of course he like always had to put in his two cents about everything. I ran and ran for a good hour, until I was in Canada. This is

what I need right now, space. Space and time away from it all. I guess I could hunt, something to take my mind off of things and lose myself. Elk or

Caribou, interesting. Whatever, I just need to stay away for a little while. The weather was suitable to my mood, which was a good thing. I doubt

any humans would be dumb enough to try hunting in this weather. Oh well, here goes...... "Ugh, what is that ungodly smell????" I said to myself

out loud. God, here I am talking to myself. " I was just going to ask the same question" a voice replied. UGH, I knew that voice all too well. Could

things get any worse? I come here to get away from it all and it follows me. Worst of all, the dog. Couldn't they have sent someone less vile to

come after me?

"What do you want, Jacob? Are you playing Golden Retriever for them now?" I asked. " What are you talking about!? I came out here to be alone.

Instead I have you stinking up my airspace. You are the last person I want around right now, so whatever you are doing out here could you do it

somewhere else?" He asked me in the most acidic tone. Huh, this is odd. "Shouldn't you be back with Nessy, cooing over your little bundle of joy?"

I asked him in the most sarcastic tone possible. Who cared if he thought I was selfish. I didn't need to pretend around him, he is nothing to me. He

looked up at me from stump he was sitting on and I saw something in his face. I have seen that face before, about 20 years ago. It's the face of

pain, torment and uncertainty. The same face I saw in my brother before his daughter was born. He was scared, worried about Nessy as I should

be. God, I didn't want to have to do this all over again. I don't regret being by Bella's side through it all, that I would do all over again. But the pain

that it caused my family, how it nearly tore us apart. Bringing the heat of the Volturri in on us. Had he been thinking about all that? What would

the Volturri think, a child of our enemy and one of us? This could be just what they needed to come "check in" on us, yet again. "I could ask you

the same thing. Aren't babies your specialty?" he nearly spat at me breaking my train of thought. "You couldn't possibly understand, Jacob." I spat

back. "Neither could you" he said almost so quietly I could barely hear him.

Never before have I felt a strange surge of compassion for someone who normally repulsed me. It was odd, even though I had no clue what

exactly it was that held him here I understood. I didn't feel the need to interrogate any further, we had both come here to get away from it. We

had both come here to escape. Oddly enough the one person I wanted around the least kind I could in a way kind of understand. I did something

completely shocking to myself and I am sure to him. I sat down next to him, curled up into a ball and just laid there lost in my thoughts with him

beside me doing the same. It was oddly comforting, we didn't need to speak. We sat like this for hours. Even though the rain had let up, I

suddenly felt a few ward drops of water fall on me. I looked up and he was crying. I looked up at him, "Jake?" I asked softly. "Just drop it!" he said

bitterly. There is the Jacob I know. Even with this I still felt oddly compassionate to him, I reached up and wiped his tears. He then looked down at

me and nodded. I knew even without words that we had an understanding. This was between us and neither of us would dare to speak of it

again. We were thankful for one another, for this moment at least and words would have ruined it. The sun started to set... I felt something very

hot, almost burning on my hand. It was his hand, wrapping itself around mine. I looked up at him and knew that it was time, time to head back.

Time to try and face the reality of the situation. He gently pulled me up, we looked at one another and I nodded. He didn't let go, as we ran back.

The burning felt nice. I didn't know when this truce would let up but for now it felt good.


	3. Good Bye Nanner

I still wasn't ready to be around my family or talk about it. I snuck in to our room through the window. I still had a few hours to kill before the sun

came up and it was time to head in to work. Work was a much needed distraction, too bad Alice would probably be going on and on about the

news. On second thought, maybe I should take a much needed day off. Fly to Paris for a bit, do some shopping "for the store". Ugh, no matter

what I did I knew my thoughts would inevitably come back to the one thing I didn't want them to. As I ducked in the window I heard a booming

laugh that was all too familiar.

"BABY! You GOT BACK EARLY!" I screamed with excitement as I jumped into his waiting arms. I didn't realize how

much I really had missed him. His arms felt so perfect around me, things felt good again.

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way but.. uhm... have you been rolling around in the dog house?" He asked me as he laughed at his own joke.

I knew he was the one person I could have talked to about this, but today in the woods with Jake felt like our little secret. It felt like only we

should know, I would talk about the rest when I was ready

but as for today I felt it best to keep quiet.

I simply replied "The hazards of having dogs as in laws." We smiled at one another.

His smile pretty much melts me to my very core, after that the night was a blur. Two lovers reunited once again. No matter how many decades we spend together,

the smallest amount of time apart seems to tear away at my heart. Being in his arms was all I needed to make it through the night. Maybe

tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would want to come away with me on a trip. I am thankful for the fact that we spent the evening quietly

embracing one another. Either he didn't hear the news yet or knows me so well, that being quiet is his way of helping me.

Morning was all too quickly approaching, the birds were awake. I heard Carlisles car start up, he must be off to work, Wednesdays are his very

long 5 to midnight shifts. Which means at some point in the day Esme would end up at the shop, or with the excitement maybe she will go and

stay with Renesmee. "It's probably about time we start our day, as much as I hate the idea of letting you go right now." He said to me through the

biggest grin. I leaned over to kiss his dimple and asked him how he would feel about getting away for a little while with me. To Paris or perhaps

Cannes? "Babe, I just got home. I haven't even seen the family yet. I would love to get away, just the two of us. But I think maybe I should spend

a little time with everyone first. Esmee has been bugging me to take an extended vacation from work to do "family stuff" for a while now. It can

wait for a bit, right? " he said to me thoughtfully. I looked up at him, how could a man be so perfect? So good to his family, friends, me. He would

have made the perfect father. I could see him now, in the front yard playing catch with our perfect little son. Me on the porch, carrying out a tray of

cookies and iced tea. It's thoughts like these I needed to escape, I couldn't handle it. " Of course, I understand. It's been a lot longer since they

have seen you." I said trying very hard to keep the sadness out of my voice. What was wrong with me? Even Emmett the love of my existence, my

reason for being was making me sad. I am such a horrible person. I should be content with the life we have. All of these thoughts made it even

harder to tell him what was really on my mind. Obviously, he didn't know yet. I didn't want to be around to hear it all over again. I needed to think

and think fast, how to escape this all, at least for the time being.

I knew what to do, oddly enough it meant going to the one person I hated the most. I would tell Alice that I just needed some time to myself, to

get my head on straight. She would understand. As for Emmett, it would be almost unbearable to leave him behind after he just got home. But I

knew the other option I simply wouldn't be able to handle right now. I wouldn't go far, not just yet. Maybe, I will just rent a little cabin up in the

mountains in Vancouver. That should be far enough away that I cannot be bothered by their happiness. But close enough that if I decided to let

Emmett in, he could be there in less than an hour. I would take this time to figure out what I needed to do to get my head together. I cannot deal

with this right now, but I also know how unfair it is to be like this to Renesmee. She did nothing wrong, I feel terrible treating her this way. She

has to understand though, this isn't easy. I won't come back until I can be good to her. This is for the best, for everyone right now.

I got out of bed and started to get ready. I told Emm that I needed to do some last minute errands before work today. He of course pleaded with

me to take the day off to spend with him, but I lied as best I could. " I will be back before you can miss me." His retort was painful " I will miss you

the second you are out of my site." This was going to be harder than I thought. I threw together a bag of stuff to take with me, nothing to draw

attention. He would just assume I wanted to change once I got to work. Once I was all set and knew what I was doing, I decided to spend my last

few minutes with him, in his arms. I crawled back into bed with him and snuggled up against his chest. Inhaling his scent, trying to make this

moment last as long as possible. "Rose, what's going on with you? I didn't want to say anything, I figured you would talk to me when you were

ready. But, I hate seeing you upset. It kills me to see you hurting. I just want to fix it, make it all better for you. Tell me what I can do?" he asked

me pleadingly. "What are you talking about, nothing is going on. I am perfectly fine." I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You are not

fine, you are hurting. When are you going to realize you can't fool me. I know you Rose, sometimes I think better than you know yourself. I won't

push you though, I am here for you. Always. Come to me when you are ready, I will do whatever I can to make you happy love. Whatever it

takes." He said to me as he stroked my hair. " I would do anything for you Rose, anything at all." He whispered into my ear before kissing me with

the fiercest of passion, never letting go of me. It was too much, I needed to leave soon, or I would never be able to. I owed him something, I

couldn't just disappear and leave him to worry. When the kiss ended I looked him in the eyes and said "You are more perfect than words can

describe. I know I don't deserve you. You're right something is bothering me, but I just can't bare to talk about it yet. It hurts. It can't be fixed, it

will never be fixed. I love you so much for wanting to make everything ok. But sometimes there are things you can't. I need some time to clear my

head, I am sorry. I hate myself right now for being selfish. I am so sorry." I nearly whimpered to him.

He grabbed me even tighter, lifted my face up to his. " Never ever say you are too good for me. You are my perfect Rose and nothing can ever

change my mind about that. You take as much time as you need. I will be waiting for you when you are ready. Don't worry about anything love,

just take the time you need. I know things will be ok, I know it." he said to me while staring me in the eyes. If I were able to cry I know I would be

covered in water right now. "It will be ok, as long as I have you things will be ok." I said smiling at him. "Thank you for being so perfect and so

understanding." I whispered. "Thank you for being you." he said back. We kissed for another long moment, then I stood up and gathered my

things and headed back to the window. He walked over to me for one last goodbye, "I love you Rose, nothing will ever change that. I will be

waiting for you, whenever you are ready." he told me before kissing me one last time. "I love you so much." I whispered as I ducked out the

window. "See you soon Monkey Man" I said with a smile "See you soon, my little Nanner" he said with a laugh. And just like that I had said

goodbye for I didn't know how long to the most important person in my life.

I wanted to break down, I wanted to crumble into a million pieces. But I had to do this, we would never be ok until I was ok. I didn't bother with

my car, I could just run. The car would make too much noise, the others would know too soon and perhaps try to stop me. Of course I am sure

Alice already did, I needed to do something to stop her from telling the others. As I ran as quickly as I could I sent her a text.... "**Alice, I need **

**some time to clear my head. Please just let me do this. Don't worry the others, I will be back soon enough. I love you all and am sorry."**

Almost instantly she replied.... "**I know Rose, it's ok. Just try not to stay gone for too long, we all love you so much**." Alice could always shock

me with how much she knew. Her sight may have shown me taking off, but her sisterly intuition showed her why. I am so glad to have her in my

life. I replied one last time, Thank you! I was finally here, I found a cabin rental and went to go take care of the details. I went ahead and paid

ahead for a week. A week should be enough time. At least enough to figure out what's next. I went to my cabin, sat down next to the window

thinking about what I needed to do next. This was going to be difficult, I had one last text to send.

"**Can you meet me?.............."**

"_**Yeah, where?"**_

"**Same place as last night?..........."**

"_**Be there shortly."**_


	4. Crazy Beautiful

I shut my phone off and left it behind. This was going to be weird enough without any distractions. I don't know why I need him. I don't know why

I can't go to Emmett. I don't even really know why things are this complicated. I should have accepted this long ago. I headed down to the spot to

sit and wait. Great the sun was starting to really come out. Oh well, he should be used to the shimmer. It's not like he hasn't seen Nessie do it a

hundred times before. He probably even thinks it's cute on her. Realll cute, ugh. Why did I even want him here? What am I even going to say to

him? Why did he agree to come? All these thoughts, racing through my head. I was starting to get dizzy from it all. I needed to sit down. I tried to

calm myself as I sat and waited, but yet again the crazy thoughts flooded my brain. I was so caught up in all these unanswered questions that I

didn't even notice him sit down next to me.

"Hey Blondie." he said in a different tone than he has ever used with me. It wasn't the tone of

repulsion, anger, or even dislike. He sounded like a friend, a sad friend, but never the less a friend.

"Hey Jake, thanks for coming." I said glumly.

"I, uhm...didn't know who else to go to, I mean I know we..." I stammered

"Yeah, I know. Same here. It's weird, huh?". He cut in with.

"I know why I am, well you know. I think I know, maybe, why you are. Could you tell me? Maybe, I can help" I tried to say as coherently as possible. He nodded.

"Is there somewhere indoors we could go maybe? Just in case someone walks by?" he asked.

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. We walked in silence, we could have run but it felt good to just walk for the time. Until we got there, I

let him into the cabin. Grabbed him a soda from the mini bar and we both sat down at the little dining table.

"Uhm, thanks." he said to me as I handed him his drink.

"I don't even know where to start. I am sure telling you some of this is going to be crossing some kind of line, but I need to get it out. There is so

much going on right now. I have to say after yesterday, I haven't been able to phase. I can't deal with the pack being in my head. They wouldn't

understand, they would judge. I know they wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. It's weird, but at the moment I feel like you are the only one I

can trust. I didn't know this was possible, I mean it shouldn't seem that weird to me considering before. I mean I never really thought about it too

much, but I guess she is half human. It's just that it's been almost 20 years, I mean why now? Things were great between us, I was so happy

with everything. Our life seemed almost perfect, I was so in love with her. I mean of course I still am, but like I said it was almost immediately the

change took place. She started acting different. Everything special and magical that I have loved about her, seemed to dissipate. She, I don't know

became just like every other human wife out there. Huh, you would have thought that's what I wanted all along, right? For her to be more human?

Hah." he said as he opened up to me.

"What do you mean exactly Jake?" I asked

"Well, at first it was little things. I just noticed her become more insecure. She has never had any reason to ever be insecure or jealous or

anything like that. I only see her, it's not just us being in love. I imprinted, it's like it's almost physically impossible to even contemplate anyone

else existing. But even so she started getting jealous, paranoid almost. She was even jealous when I spent time with Bella alone." he said

laughing.

"Wait, what? She was jealous of her Mother?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, she knows about our past. But the fact that she would even hold that against me is ridiculous. Whenever I had to go out to patrol she

would get even more paranoid, she is especially jealous of Leah. Which is so absurd, Leah is family to me. But every time I went to patrol she

would ask a million questions. If Leah was patrolling with me, then I would really have to hear it. We started fighting, she started becoming

insanely clingy, she needed to be with me all the time. Watching me, like a mother watches a teenager. She would snoop through my things, she

even followed me when I left it got pretty bad." he confided.

"Wow Jake, I had no clue. You seemed so happy." I said to him

"Yeah, that's the funny thing about appearances. They can be deceiving. Now, this is probably a little too much info but you asked, alright?" he asked me.

"Of course Jake, I can handle it. Go on." I told him.

"Ok, well you see you know her "gift" and all" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, when we are uhm well er you know....making love" he said while cringing. I couldn't repress a slight cringe of my own at this thought.

"Well, uhm I can see what she is thinking. I know every thought that is going through her mind while we, well you know. It used to make me

happy. I mean, I felt so connected to her during it. But, when things started getting weird her thoughts shifter. We would be you know and she

would be thinking things like (I bet he doesn't really enjoy this, I am sure he likes Leahs body better) The worse things got the worse the

thoughts got. (Am I not enough for him? Maybe I am not doing this right.) I tried as best I could to comfort her and tell her these thoughts were

ridiculous. That of course made it worse, she would accuse me of looking down on her or tell me she was free to think whatever she wanted and

that it was my fault she felt this way. I stopped wanting to be intimate, I stopped wanting to even touch her. I didn't want to be home, I needed

my space and this made things worse. We would then fight about me not being in the mood. She assumed it's because I was cheating on her.

Things were getting out of control. At night, I would try to hold her. At least when she was asleep I had some of my old Nessie back. But then the

nightmares began, they were out of control. All of the unreasonable thoughts she kept away from me, the things she thought. You know she even

has been thinking about suicide, it's that bad for her." he said with such despair in his voice.

"Jacob, NO!" I said so shocked.

" I know, I have been so worried about her. And so unhappy too. The unhappier I am the more it adds to her paranoia and then it's just this cycle

of hurt. Then, when we found out she was pregnant well that was just a whole new shock. Part of me thought, maybe this was the reason for the

change. I know hormones can really effect how women can act, pregnancy changes things. I thought maybe this was the explanation. But it

wasn't everything. I don't know how to say this right, but it's almost like one day I woke up and I felt completely different about her. I still loved

her and was still in love with her, but the earth shattering feeling was missing. As soon as I found out she was pregnant, before we told anyone I

needed to find out for myself if this had anything to do with our imprint. The only person I could think to go to was Jarred, he and Kim had been

through a few pregnancies. Maybe he knew something more that I didn't. Well, it turns out I was right. The same thing had happened to him. It

wasn't so much her changing. She was moodier yeah, but she didn't go crazy or anything. But the feelings changed for him too. He was worried as

well, he ended up going to the elders in confidence about it, they had so much to say." he said sounding winded.

"So, did your imprint break then?" I asked concerned.

"Not exactly, but it did change. Apparently whenever the object of an imprint is pregnant, it's almost like a hiatus happens. The Imprint still

remains, it's just I guess put on hold. I mean it makes sense sort of, you are imprinting on that person as a whole. If they are pregnant and you

are imprinted on every part of them, then I suppose you would imprint on your child. Or something weird and sick like that, I don't even know. It's

so confusing, your feelings of love are what you are left with. Those are your own human emotions. It's so hard to explain the difference, it's like a

lot of the magic is drained from you and your imprint. The second she gives birth everything will go back to normal, but until then hiatus. As for the

paranoia, it's just hormones. But without that tie of the imprint it makes it harder to deal with and I feel like it's pulling us apart." he said so

defeated.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I I'm sorry, for both of you. What else did the elders say?" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Sure, sure. Well, I guess this is news to me but imprints can be broken. If something were to happen to the object of your imprint then the spell,

so to speak is broken. Or if the object of your imprint cheats on you, it's broken as well. It's also pretty painful, it's like the term heart ache has a

whole new meaning. Now, I guess this is the part where I get crazy. But what if things between us get so bad that she does decide to you know

cheat? Or if her paranoia gets the best of her and she truly believes I am cheating, if she were to do something to spite me, you know get me

back? Then our bond is broken, forever. It's so hard to deal with." he said to me as tears filled his eyes.

"I have no one to go to, I can't go to Bella like I used to, I can't go to my pack, I am all alone in this." he said starting to unravel.

"No Jake, you aren't. I am here for you. You have me." I said sternly, meaning it. I reached over to him, took him in my arms and tried my best to

comfort him as he fell apart. It burned, his skin was so hot. But at that moment it felt nice, I needed to nurture him, I needed to be there for him.

"Thank you." he whispered. Looking up at me.

"Don't mention it" I said winking at him. He sat up, and got a hold of himself.

"There is more though, I mean as if that's not enough. I haven't forgotten what pregnancy did to Bella. It nearly killed her. I don't know what it's

going to do to Nessie. We just found out, it's too soon to tell but in a few days time we will know what we are dealing with, unless perhaps it's

more human than she was. But if it's not, with things as they are I may loose her. She won't fight the way Bella fought. I will loose her and I can't

loose her like this. I can't let things end like this. It's too much!" he said with such conviction.

"Jacob, she is half human. You are almost completely human, genetically I think. I mean Jarred's kids came out normal, human. This baby is

probably only ¼ vampire. There is hope that things can go smoothly. I wouldn't worry just yet, not to mention we have Carlisle and lots of

experiences and facts. Things look promising Jake, you must see that." I pleaded with him.

"Sure, sure and I bet the Volturri won't have a problem with this one at all either. I mean half enemy, half Vamp. I mean it's not like they would use

this as an excuse to come back, right? Maybe try to finish what they started all those years back? Who knows, maybe they have more on their side

now, you so quick to take that chance?" he asked bitterly. The Volturri had almost slipped my mind. "Jake, right now we need to focus on one thing

at a time. The Volturri found out about Nessie through a meddlesome friend. That won't happen again, we just need to keep this pregnancy secret

until we have all the facts. Once the baby is born, then we can worry. But until then, we need to focus on what we can do to help Nessie, help the

baby and most importantly help you." I said to him.

"Help me? He asked puzzled.

"Yeah Jake. You are not ok, things are not good. You will be no good to anyone the way you are right now. Have you even seen yourself lately? You are a mess." I said matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah who is even going to care about how I am doing right now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do Jake. I care." I said to him. I meant it, I don't know why but I did.

"Ok Blondie, it's your turn. Spill it" he ordered with a grin.

Where do I even begin?.....


	5. Wait till tomorrow

"Well, I know it may seem small compared to all that. And well I don't know if you could possibly understand where I am coming from but, it's like

this. I never chose this life Jake, it was chosen for me. It's been so long now that I rarely give it a second thought but honestly it stills weighs

heavy on me. I was supposed to die that night, it was my fate. Then Carlisle came in and changed that fate, twisted it and set me on a whole new

path. My hopes and dreams and potential plans for the future in my human life would never be realized. I would have to set forth as something

else, someone else. It's a really hard thing to do. I knew who I was then, what I was. But now, who am I?

All I wanted out of life was to be a wife, a mother and to have a name that others envied. This life died that day along with me. I had come to

terms with things after Emmett came into my life. He gave me a purpose, I knew that we were meant to be. No one had ever gotten me,

understood me, even knew me bad parts and all and still wanted to be with me. I knew that we would never have the happy ending I had

originally planned on. But regardless we could be happy. I was content, content enough that is until Bella. I was always endlessly jealous of

human woman as it was, as silly as it seemed. But as soon as I found out she was pregnant it was like a punch in the gut. Being Aunt Rose really

eased some of that jealousy. Watching Ness grow up, being part of that was good enough for me. I mean it was the closest I was going to get

that is. I knew there was never going to be a chance to have my own child, I had accepted this finally.

Then, Renesmee gets pregnant. It just seemed like such a slap in the face to me. It wasn't like with Bella, I mean she was completely human. But

Nessie???? She was only half human and half vampire. She isn't growing and hasn't for some time, how is it physically possible? I mean on top of

things, a wolf father? Is everyone able to give birth but me? In some ways I feel like life is always laughing at me. I mean Bella got her child, her

Husband, her home. She got everything she wanted and more. Even Esmee got to be a mother, though not in the traditional way, she still in a

sense raised us. Alice doesn't even remember her human life, therefore doesn't feel like she gave up anything. She is so happy it almost hurts.

Now, Nessie has her child and you. What is left for me? Is there anything more in store? I feel like I had so much taken from me Jake, so much

lost." I relayed to him as I started to shake.

"I don't get it? I mean so you can't have kids. I understand that sucks, but you get to live forever. With the love of your life. And I mean, well look

at you! You obviously know how you look. What is it you really gave up?" he asked me puzzled.

" Jake, it's not so simple. I guess you don't know how I came to be, well.... this. I won't go into it too much as it's still upsetting. But Jake, I had

everything I had ever wanted. I was Rosalie Hale, engaged to one of the wealthiest most sought after bachelors, he bought me a house with a

wraparound porch. Our wedding was going to be news, I was the envy of every girl I knew. I was going to have it all, or so I thought. The night

before the wedding well, Royce and his friends decided to take me out for a "test drive", so to speak. They were drunk and I was in agony, one

after another. I tried to get away, the more I struggled the more they beat me. They left me in the middle of the road broken and bloodied to die. I

saw everything I wanted slipping away. The worst part was that HE had done this to me, he had humiliated me like this. I didn't want to live

anymore. I just wanted the pain, both physical and emotional to end. I needed it to end.

Little did I know, it never would. That's when he found me. They couldn't just let me die and now here I am. Yes, I have a great life. But as you can

see the pain of that day is something I can never forget. The day all of my dreams died. I guess in some ways it goes a little deeper than just the

jealousy I feel towards Nessie or anyone who can reproduce. It's a reminder of the pain, the humiliation, the defeat I feel. Even after all this time,

he still got the best of me. From beyond the grave he still haunts me.... I know I should be thankful for what I do have now. I just wish there was

more in store for me, I wish there were some way for me to get my happy ending." I had told him.

It really was hard to put that into words, to tell another person. What would he think of me? What's going through his head right now? I wish he

would speak... That's when I felt it, his hot hand on my cheek. He grabbed my face, pulled me into his arms and pressed me against his fiery chest

and just held me tight. Embracing me tightly in his burning arms, stroking my hair. It felt wrong is some way. It was just a hug, but it felt like so

much more. I felt like I should stop him but I couldn't. Not yet.


	6. Hope

I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed. The sun had set and we had stayed just as we were, pressed together. Wrapped in this burning

embrace. I knew that this felt wrong, but I couldn't seem to fight the comfort I felt. It was more than just an understanding, I have felt that before.

It was understanding from someone who know what it was to live with something like this. It was someone who could truly relate. It's like this

was what I was missing all along. For the time we were together like this, things seemed ok.

It was odd how things turned out. I am here in the arms of someone who was once my enemy. Some who no matter how much time had passed I

still held a bit of a grudge against. Someone who used to repulse me. This was the person I was now seeking solace in. There were the arms that

now felt like they were holding me together. I knew at at this moment he needed me just as badly as I needed him. But how long could we stay

like this? When would we go back? Would Renesmee come looking for him? What would she do if she found him here, with me? Like this? So many

questions that needed to be answered but I didn't want to figure it out yet. I didn't know how long he could stay, I needed to ask. I just didn't

want to break this beautiful silence.

"Jake?" I said softly as I lifter my head up to look at him.

"Yes?" He said to me with the kindest eyes and a warm soothing tone.

" I was just wondering, how long you could stay? Or, does anyone even know your gone? Nessie? Will she be looking for you?" I asked him with panic in my voice. He put his finger up to my lips

"shhh, calm down. Nessie thinks I am patrolling. I told Seth to cover for me, well Leah too but who knows how well she will listen to her." he

laughed out.

"When do you have to go back? What are we going to do?" I almost whispered.

"Not yet. I am not ready. Let's just try to take tonight, forget about things for a while. Just enjoy this time away from it all. Ok? " he asked me.

"I agree. But then what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, we can figure it out tomorrow. Tonight we just escape." he said to me sternly but still warmly.

He pulled me up and over to the bed with him. He laid down on his back pulling me up next to him. He had one tightly around my waste and the

other holding my hand in his giant heated mitt. I just laid there with my head resting on his chest. Letting my mind go blank for once. Letting go of

all of my troubles for now. He was right, I mean this was part of the reason for needing to get away. To clear my head. The trouble is that nothing

gets solved when you do that. But again, we had plenty of time to figure it all out. We had tomorrow and that was good enough for now.

He shortly passed out, never letting me go. I laid there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, like all the anguish I had seen in his face before

had suddenly disappeared. I had never really spent much time watching humans sleep, or dogs. I used to watch Renesmee sleep, but it was

different I could see her dreams. I was entranced by it. This seemed to have the same effect on me but in a very different way. It was comforting

to see him at peace. It's like his calm brought about my calm. Our moods were intertwined in some way.

I knew morning would eventually come but he wasn't leaving just yet. That alone made me believe his words. We would figure something out,

everything would be ok. WE. I let him sleep and laid exactly the way we were. Knowing he would make everything better.


	7. A Long Shot

I watched the sunrise, just thinking about the day ahead. I wondered what Emm was up to? I really hope I hadn't worried him too much. I feel so

terrible about leaving him right after he just got home and....

"Hey." he said to me in a sheepish voice as he rolled over to face me. Interrupting my unending train of worries.

"Morning." I replied not really knowing where to begin.

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower real quick? Ya know before we get all deep again?" he asked me in his usually Jake way.

"No, I should probably check my phone soon anyways. I am sure I have a lot of messages." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, good luck with that." he said as he walked out of the room.

I was kind of dreading this. I turned my phone back on and waited for it to power up. That was probably the longest minute ever. All of a sudden

my phone started buzzing uncontrollably. Wow, 30 missed calls, 38 text messages, 10 voice mails. Amazing, Alice always knows how to go

overboard. Ugh, I had totally forgotten in my whole crisis mode clear my head moment that Jake would totally mess things up for me. There was

really no way to keep this a secret. Alice knew something was up. Almost every text is asking me what's going on, where am I? Who am I with? Am

I ok? Well, I guess she doesn't suspect me being with Jake. It's just general concern for disappearing from her site. Hah, go figure. I am sure the

idea won't even pop into her head. It probably seems far too unlikely for anyone to even guess. Emmett is worried too, this was what I am most

concerned with. I didn't know if I should reply or not. I couldn't lie to him, but I don't think he would understand the truth either.

"Any messages?" he asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, about a million. Alice can't see me. She is freaking out." I said annoyed.

"Huh, oh yeah. Well, I guess the jigs up. Now Ness can freak out about you and me being together." he spat out dryly.

"Not exactly, she doesn't even suspect that. She is just more concerned. Guess all those years of loathing each other made it seem impossible

that we could be alone together without murdering one another." I said smiling.

"Uhm, years? Why the past tense?" He said as he winked at me.

"You know, I was just thinking about something. Now this is going to sound completely crazy, it probably is. I don't even know how I thought of it. God, this is weird." he rambled.

"Jake! Just spit it out." I said anxiously.

"So, I mean have you ever considered something like surrogacy? You know, Emms swimmers, an egg of someone who looks like you, in some chicks oven?" he asked obviously grossed out by using those words.

"Oh, yeah. You mean create another child like Nessie and just offer up some willing human as a donated oven? Because that wouldn't expose us at all? Or not to mention kill a human? What are you thinking?" I screeched.

" No. No. NO. That's not what I meant. Geeze, well I sort of thought you know since Nessie and her kind can obviously reproduce, that maybe it

would be possible to find another half human, half vamp woman willing to help you out. I mean it's a very big stretch, not to mention it would be

complicated. But I mean Carlisle knows both human and Vamp stuff, I mean surely you guys could make this work. I dunno, it's probably to scifi for

ya, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

I couldn't even reply to him. I couldn't think of words, all I knew was that my body took over and my brain shut down. I leaped up and tackled him.

He looked up at me scared and confused. I had the biggest smile on my face, it almost hurt. I started shaking him, laughing. He probably thought I

was crazy. Maybe I was, but it didn't matter. That's when he picked me up and spun me around. Smiling back at me this time.

Here it was, the hope I had been looking for all along. The answer to all of my prayers. Sure, it would be difficult to locate the South American Half

Vamp coven. Furthermore they could all say no, I mean they didn't owe me anything. But here it was, hope. Staring me right in the face, with a big

white toothy grin. Hope, shining through for the first time in almost a decade. It was like my whole world had suddenly changed. In this moment,

everything felt magical and possible. He was still holding me, smiling back laughing with me. He was just as lost in the moment as I was, it's like

happiness filled the room.

That's when everything suddenly took a turn. Before I knew it there was a set of very warm lips upon mine. Ferociously intertwining with mine, he

had one hand holding my head closer to him, tangled up in my hair. The other arm around my waist pulling me closer and if it were possible. What

was happening? What was he doing? What was I doing? Why couldn't I stop him?


	8. Who said it's a girl?

The second he stopped, I knew it was bad.

" Jake. No. We can't do this!" I said very shaken.

"I know. I know." he said not letting me go.

"This is so wrong Jake. I can't even begin to tell you all the things wrong with it." I said starting to loose it.

"I know it is Rose. But answer me this, does it feel wrong? Because even though I know it is in my head, it doesn't feel like it to me." he said pleadingly.

I shook my head, not knowing what to do. I struggled to break free of his arms. I backed away and went to sit down on the bed. Confused and

thoroughly shaken. I didn't know what to say, how did this happen? How did things get even more mixed up than they already were? He was

staring at me, he looked confused too. He came over and sat down next to me and gently put his arm around me. He barely looked up at me as he

started to speak.

"Rose, I don't know what just happened." he mumbled.

"Me either." I added meekly.

"Look. What just happened can we just forget about it? I mean for now at least? We came here for a reason. We came together to help one another, to get our heads straight. Let's do that, ok?" he said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's focus on what needs to be done today." I said.

I knew what needed to be done for me at least. I needed to get home as soon as possible. I needed to go to Emmett. I needed to tell him about

our possible chance at being parents. I needed to tell him we had hope. I knew he would be so happy for me, for us. But I knew I would also face

the questions, from Alice mainly. Would she know where my idea came from? She couldn't see us now, but was I certain she would never know

about what just happened? Would Jasper be able to sense any tension between us? Not to mention the second he phased, would his pack know

everything? And once they did how hard would it be to keep it from everyone? Unless he ordered them quiet, even so how would they act around

me now?

"Rose? You got real quiet." he said to me looking concerned.

"Jake, I was just thinking. No one can know about this, us. I mean not that there is an us. I just mean, you know what just happened. No one can ever know!" I said to him frantically.

" I know, I know. And no one ever will. This is between you and I. Besides you know Alice can't see us. You have nothing to worry about." he said reassuringly.

"Oh, so your pack won't ever find out?" I asked bitterly.

"Damn. Yeah, that's going to be tricky. I don't know Rose. I guess if it comes out I will make sure I have their word that no one ever finds out.

Don't worry about it. They answer to me. I can explain it away, it was just a moment of happiness that went overboard. It's no big deal, ok?" he said almost begging.

"Sure, sure." I said unconvinced.

I knew it wouldn't be that easy. But he was right, Alice couldn't find out. If he ordered his pack they had to listen. I just knew they would never

treat me the same, I hope Seth had it in him to forgive us. I felt like the longer I was here with him though, the more deceitful I was being. I knew

we needed to get home soon. I had planned to stay away for a while but I was so nervous now. I just needed to get back to Emmett, once I did

everything would be ok.

"Jake, you are going to hate me for what I am about to say. Or maybe think I am more of a monster than I already am, but I need you to hear me out. Ok?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure." he mumbled.

"I think the only way to fix things with you and Nessie right now is for you to go away. I know she is pregnant and you need to be there for her. I

get that it is going to be hard for you to do. But I think the only way your relationship will survive this is if you do. You won't be abandoning her,

she will be with us. Her family. She will have so much support. I mean I am sure Bella won't want to miss a minute of her pregnancy and Esmee

can't seem to keep away. She will have all of our love and support. I don't think you should go far, in case we need you. But I think it's honestly

best. Probably for her too. She shouldn't be under any stress right now. Her hormones are obviously making it hard for her. I don't know, I just

think it's necessary." I said trying to speak in a way that would make sense.

" I agree. It's what's best for her. But how? How do I explain abandoning my pregnant wife? Where do I say I am going?" he asked.

"You tell her the truth, or at least somewhat of the truth. You go to South America, do some research on her kind. Make sure this is going to be check with the half vamp women, see if they have given birth. If so what has happened. You ease some of the worry you had. While giving her the space that she needs." I said to him.

"Wow, I guess I can't call you a dumb blond anymore. Huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah right, if you didn't make your blond jokes you wouldn't be you. Besides, we need to act normal around everyone. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it." he said.

We decided it best if we parted ways separately. He was going to head back first, go to Nessie and try to face that battle alone. I was going to

stay behind and try to get my game face on. I definitely couldn't go back smelling the way I did. I changed my clothes, combed my hair out, put on

some perfume just in case there was any of his scent leftover. Then I waited, I waited until I knew he had been home for at least a few hours

before I made my last call. I needed to have my story straight for Alice. I needed to be ready to plead my case to Emm. I picked up my phone and

called him. He answered after only a half ring.

"Babe!" he nearly shouted with excitement.

"Hey." I said casually but flirty at the same time. I could barely keep the smile out of my voice.

"Everything's ok? You're safe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have been doing a lot of thinking. I have an idea, it's kind of crazy. But I am going to need your support on this." I warned him.

"Always, no matter what." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice too.

"What is it?" he asked

" I think we should talk about it when I get home, tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow" he whined.

"Or, I suppose an hour or so if you really can't wait" I said almost unable to contain myself.

"I wanted you home like, oh say yesterday. Get your ass back here woman!" he said to me laughing.

"Ok, I will see you soon. I love you so much." I said to him.

"I love you too Nanner. Hurry home" he said as we hung up.

I knew this was all going to work. I just needed to get home and talk this all out. Everything would be ok. Not just for me and Emm, but for Jake

and Ness too. It had to be.


	9. Here it goes

Before I could even gather up my things to leave my phone went off again. Of course, I should have seen this...

"Hi Alice."

"OMG ROSE, OMG. That is such a good idea. I know it. It's all going to work out. OMG I AM GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE AGAIN!!!!!"

"Alice, calm down. I doubt even you can know for sure about this. It's just an idea and will need a lot of work." I said trying to calm her down.

" I know, I know. I am just so excited and a little sad that I hadn't seen this or had a clue what you were up to. I am slipping up."

"It's ok Alice. I just now decided, I mean I am not even sure where to start or anything. Just do me a favor, will you?" I asked.

"Of course. I won't tell him and I won't think about it around Edward. In fact I think it's probably best we not think about it around Edward until we know more about what is going to happen with Nessie for sure."

"I completely agree." I said.

"See you soon!" she chirped.

And that was it. I had all my ducks in order so to speak. I just needed to keep my game face on, I definitely could not think about this weekend

around Edward. I couldn't have him know, he would hate me. He would probably kill Jake. We all had our jobs to do and our roles to play. It was

time to make things happen now.

I started to make my way back to the house. I knew Emm would be anxiously waiting for me. I wouldn't have to worry too much as I knew Edward

and Bella had pretty much moved in with Charlie. This would keep him away from my thoughts for now. Alice, felt cued in enough to where she

wouldn't be looking for anything. Everyone would be about to leave for the day for there jobs and it would be just me and Emmett. Like it should be. I had this surge of optimism, everything just felt like it was going to be ok. I couldn't wait to get back to him.

I decided to climb back up through the window, just in case anyone was mulling around. I wasn't ready to see anyone except Emm yet. As I

climbed in the window, I expected him to be there greeting me. He was nowhere to be found though...... All of a sudden those familiar arms were

wrapped around me so tightly and he had hold of me. I was truly home. "I missed you." he said smiling at me. I couldn't even spare a second to

reply. I grabbed his face and kissed him like it had been years apart rather than days. He gladly complied. I knew we needed to talk but for the

moment I let myself get completely lost in him all over again.

It wasn't until the sun came up until one of us finally decided to speak. He looked down at me with his eyes sparkling and his dimples glimmering

slightly as he said

"Sooo, you wanted to talk?"

"Well, first of all like I said before it is going to sound crazy. It is not going to be easy and well in order to make this happen you and I may have to spend some time apart doing research."

"I hate the idea of being away from you for even a minute but you know I would do anything for you. Just, go on. Fill me in." he said a little uncertain.

"Ok, so you know how much I have wanted a child of my own. Well, of our own. I think I found a way to make it possible. To make it happen for us." I said smiling up at him.

"Wow, that is not what I expected. I mean, well, I wasn't really sure actually. I thought maybe you wanted to get away or something and hit the

road with me to be away from everyone for a while." He said while laughing.

Normally, that laugh warms me up and makes me so happy but today it just made me angry. Was he laughing at me? At my idea? At the thought

of having a child with me? This was supposed to be serious. What was so funny? I quickly jumped up out of bed and walked away from him. I was

steaming inside, I couldn't stand to even look at him. Just as quickly he jumped up to and walked over to me and wrapped his big strong arms

around me and he kissed my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Babe, I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. I was just shocked and confused. Please tell me more"

Reluctantly, I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were full of sincerity, just like always.

"Well, we know I can't carry a child. But apparently Nessie can. That means that a half mortal Vampire is able to bring a child to term. There are

more out there like her and well, like I said it's very complicated but.... Uhm, I was thinking of surrogacy." I looked up at him trying to read his face,

waiting for some kind of reaction. He was so quiet, I wondered what was going through his head.

"Wow. Just, wow. If we could find someone who would be willing to do this for us, I know that with Carlisle's help it could work. We would have

everything Nanner. If this works, Me, You and our beautiful little girl will get that house with the wrap around porch like you always wanted." he said smiling at me.

Now it was my turn to be speechless. I though I would have to explain it all to him, I expected him to have doubts, questions, concerns. How did I

not see this reaction? He knows me better than anyone. He was more perfect than words could ever describe. The only thing I could bring my

mouth to say was..

"Little girl? Who said we were having a girl?"

His booming laugh filled the room and again. It was all going to work out. Alice had been right. And Jake, if this weren't for him. I wondered how

his plan was going at that moment. I knew he wouldn't have the happy welcoming I did nor would his news be taking in the same way. I tried not

to let these thoughts ruin this moment. Everything was going to work out. We would have our happily ever after.


	10. Happily Ever After, Duh

As soon as Alice saw me telling Emmett she took that as the signal to start planning. I have to admit normally I find her meddling so annoying. All those years of dealing with it, well it was about time it was paying off. Before I could even make a head start on research of my own my phone went off. Of course I knew who it was.

"What's up Alice?" I asked trying to disguise the happiness in my voice.

"Oh can it Rose! I know you can barely contain yourself. Everything is in motion, I have discussed this in detail with Carlisle and he foresees no reason why we can't try to make this happen. He does however want me to warn you not to get your hopes too high."

"Wait, why?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Well, it's not the plan itself. It's more about getting the volunteer. It's a good idea in theory but you can't just count on someone being your surrogate. I mean they don't even know you and well they may just not want to. I wish I could be more help as to the actual outcome but you know I can't see them. All I have is my intuition and it's telling me that this is all going to be great!"

"I know it's a long shot but I have to try. This is all starting to sink in now, it's a bit overwhelming, I just don't even know where to start." I said as the reality started to catch up to me.

"Relax. It's all under control. I know you will want a little time with Emmett before you leave. I will take care of the arrangements, you just focus on spending time together and picking out baby names! Omg, I cannot wait to go shopping for the nursery! And you better let me decorate your new house or....."

"ALICE! One step at a time." I laughed. "Thank you for everything. I really don't know what I would do without you. You have been great" I said meaning every word.

"Yeah yeah. It's no big, just remember who decorates or I will have to remind you of my awesomeness again."

"Will do." I said

"Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Alice" I said as I started to fill with joy all over again.

It was all going to work out. Nothing would ruin this for us. I knew a lot of this was up to chance but I couldn't let that slow me down. Alice was

right though, I did need to get in as much time with Emmett as I could before I had to leave. I was sad that he wouldn't be able to come with me

due to work, but at the same time I felt like I needed to do this on my own. He and I didn't leave the room all day. We just laid in bed, wrapped up

in one another talking about the future. Our future, with our very own child. We argued over whether it would be a boy or girl. Of course, it didn't

matter to us either way. This was our child. I could barely wrap my head around it all.

I heard everyone come home for the night. But no one bothered us, not even Alice. We were free to stay wrapped up in our little bubble of bliss for

the time being. I barely noticed the sudden change in conversation downstairs when I heard a door slamming loudly and a wail of agony. I knew what had happened. He had left.

"He is gone. He left me. I don't even know when I will talk to him next." she screamed.

"Who is Nessie? Calm down, tell us what happened." Bella said

I didn't want to be there around Edward right now, in case I slipped up with my thoughts. But I knew that it would look even more suspicious if I

didn't go down there and try to be there for her. I didn't have to say anything to Emm. We were both dressed and downstairs before she even

started talking again.

"Jake left me." She said in barely a whisper

"WHAT!!! What did that dog do!?" Edward shouted.

"Dad, I can't... I just can't do this." She said as she started to break down again.

Bella grabbed her hand and placed it to her face. As she started to see, her face began to crumple. She shook her head, let go of Nessie's hand

and wrapped her arms around her as she lightly kissed her head. No one spoke. Edward didn't seem to calm down any, he just grew more still. I

tried to think about anything else at that moment. I had made the decision before I came back that no matter what news was shared with me I

couldn't react. Doing so could have given everything away. I just sat there going over baby names in my head, starting with girls and the letter A.

Esme and Bella took Nessie into the kitchen while Edward stayed to explain to everyone else.

"The dog left her." he nearly spat out

"Wait, what? Why would Jake do that? That doesn't seem like him at all" asked Emmett

"Apparently he thought it best for her and the baby for him to distance himself. He claims he is going to South America to do some research on how this is all going to work." Edward said dryly

"And you don't believe him." Jasper said

"No. If there was really any concern Carlisle would have been worried. Rose wouldn't be plotting her next Mommy moment. I think he is just being selfish and can't handle responsibility. I want to hunt him down right now and kill him" he said as his voice started to rise.

"Leave him alone Dad!" Nessie screamed from the other room.

I know I should have kept quiet but I couldn't help it.

"You don't know why he really left Edward. Maybe it was to find out more." I added in a nonchalant voice. Trying as best I could not to make it look like I was taking his side.

"Why don't you shut up. Just go ahead and leave already. I know you are just pretending to care. All you can think about are baby names and your good news. Talk about selfish Rose, just go." he nearly yelled at me

"Fine, I am gone." I said as I stormed out of the room.

Emmett started to follow then someone told him no. Of course, naturally Alice would want to follow. She must know something. Here it goes....


	11. Fancy Seein You

I wanted to get far enough away that I could let my mind run free. Without Edward probing around, before I could even say anything Alice turned around and yelled back.

"We're going hunting for a bit. Be back later Jazz" in her singsong voice.

I had to hand it to her, sometimes she came in handy. We were off and running right away. Even with everything that happened today Alice was still in her chipper mood.

"So, you leave in two days." she said with a grin

"Is that so? I asked shocked even by her.

"Uh huh. You will stay at Esme's place. I have arranged a car to drive you around, for appearances obviously. I know where you need to go it's better to run. But he is there, the house is cleaned and stocked and well I think that is it." she said trailing off.

"Oh, you mean you didn't pack for me?" I asked jokingly

"Well, duh. If I did that you wouldn't have a reason to shop. I mean it can't be all work no play. Besides you will owe me a very nice souvenir upon arrival. So, shop wisely."

"I will definitely do that." I said smiling at her.

"Alice? Are you worried about Nessie and Jake?" I asked even though I should have probably just stayed out of it.

"Yes and No. I am worried because I can't see anything. I am worried at what our brother may do to the poor pup. But I know that Jake is a good guy. I know he had to have his reasons, he would never do anything to intentionally hurt Ness. I have faith it will all work out." she said still smiling.

"Oh and do not let him get to you. You aren't being selfish, or at least I don't think you are. You have every right to be happy right now. You have

been sad for so long. He has gotten everything he ever wanted and more, in fact we all have. You have always supported us and been there for

us, even though we all knew how sad you were on the inside. It's your turn for the happy ending Rose. You deserve this. Don't let him spoil it."

she said so sincerely as she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Alice" I said returning her warm smile.

"Anytime!" she chirped back.

And just like that we were off on the hunt. I couldn't help but to think about what she had said. I wonder if she would have felt the same way if

she knew everything. If she knew I was part of the reason Jake was gone. I wondered how selfish I had become. I hated keeping secrets from

Emmett more than anything. But at the moment it felt even worse lying to Alice. Alice being the one who was making this all happen for me. Who is

supporting me and telling me I deserve this. I wished there were some way to let her know some of the truth without things getting ugly.

We didn't head back until Alice saw Edward leaving. Which was perfect for me. I went ahead and headed straight for bed. I needed to spend as

much time as possible with my man before I left. He was of course waiting for me with a smile.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours silly" I said as I climbed into bed with him

"I always miss you. No matter how long you're away" he said as he gently kissed my head.

"Rose, I went ahead and called work. I asked to be sent out again for a month long shoot. I let them know afterwards I was going to be taking some time off, for maternity leave" he said through the biggest grin.

"Monkey! That is a great idea. Wow, I am so excited about all this. I hate leaving you again so soon, but when I am back we have so much to look forward too."

"I know babe. It will be hard, but worth it. Happily every after".......


	12. Drawing A Line?

The next two days seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was on a plane. Flying towards my future. Of course keeping Edward away was a little

more difficult than anticipated. Nessie has moved in with the family again. Both Carlisle and Esmee thought it best she not be alone while

pregnant. She has been staying in her old room in the cottage. That also means that Edward has been around a lot more and I have had to be

creative with my thoughts. There are only so many baby names out there. Next best thing to think about, sex with Emm. He really hated hearing

about that.

When I left things were still a bit rocky with everyone. The pack has been keeping their distance more than normal. Seth still calls and checks on

Nessie daily, but there is a definite strain on that relationship. I wonder if he phased again since I last saw him. I wonder what they know. I guess

it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that I needed to start preparing myself for the long road ahead of me.

The flight was long and dull. I was ready to be out there, making things happen. The boat ride was a little better as I knew that it meant I was

almost there. I would take the first few days to think up a good game plan and approach to the situation. I needed to be on my A game for this. I

was pretty sure that this was a one time shot. I needed to make this happen for us. We finally pulled up to the island right around sunset. It really

was beautiful here, it would be nice to be able to do this while still getting in a little vacation time for myself. The boat driver dropped me off and

didn't hesitate before leaving. I knew that they had always known something was up with us. But at least we were able to maintain some sort of

anonymity here. All of a sudden there was a familiar smell....

"Hey Blondie" he said casually like it was no big deal, him being here and all.

"JAKE! What are you doing here!?" I nearly shouted as I ran over and nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood" he said still smiling. "I had been crashing here lately, I knew no one really used this place anymore and figured it would be a good place to hide out for a bit. Seth told me you were coming out too, I figured you wouldn't mind if I hung around. I mean I could even help out and stuff. I mean we are kind of on the same mission, right?" he asked

"Of course I don't mind you being here. I mean just as long as well, no one else knows, right?" I asked suddenly concerned that our cover would be blown.

"Hah. I am not that dumb. No one really knows where I am at. I haven't phased because I didn't want anyone trying to track me." he said

"As crazy as all of this all is still, I am glad you are here Jake." I said looking up at him

"Yeah, crazy but I am glad we are doing this together."

We headed in for the night. We spent the night watching movies and just talking. It was like being reunited with an old friend. We decided to take

it easy for the rest of the night and get cracking on things in the morning. He apparently already had a few leads which would definitely help out.

He ended up passing out about halfway through our little slumber party. Which gave me some time to make a plan for tomorrow. First things first, I

needed to go shopping. I needed to get the trivial things out of the way before I got too wrapped up in our mission. I needed to find Alice

something worthy of all of her. It also wouldn't hurt to maybe take a little peak at some baby clothes. Definitely a good idea.

I decided it was best to let Jake get his sleep. He would need it this week. I left him a note letting him know I would be back before sundown and

headed out. As soon as I got into town my phone went off. "What's up Alice?" I asked slightly irritated but still amused.

"Lavender! And Thank you I love it!! K. Bye." she chirped before abruptly hanging up.

I had to hand it to her, she was a piece of work. But I guess this was a good sign. She saw what I was up to but didn't see Jake. Or I mean

couldn't see that part of things. This would probably put her as well as the others at ease a bit. I spent the day mindlessly floating about the city

trying to shop. I got Alice's gift as well as Emmett's. I got about a weeks worth of clothing for myself and I figured I might as well pick Jake up

some dinner. I did a little bit of browsing for baby items before I decided to call it a night and head back to reality.

I wondered what Jake did all day? I wondered if anyone had considered looking for him yet? I am sure he ordered his pack to stay away but what

about Edward. I wondered if he would be so kind. I worried about what he may do if he knew we were both here together. This was definitely

something I needed to think about.

I arrived to an empty house. Which was a little alarming. I wondered where he had gone off to? It's not like he could speak Portuguese which

would obviously cause him some problems. Maybe he went for a swim? I decided to give him some time before I started looking for him. I went

ahead and unpacked my new things into the guest room.

"I see how it is, too good to share a bed now?" he asked laughing.

"Ha, well considering I don't sleep that shouldn't even be an issue. Huh?" I said smirking.

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't have minded sharing though. I mean I kind of like your company"

"I like yours too, but that doesn't mean I am going to be changing my clothes in front of you. I think that would probably be frowned upon by your wife." I said teasingly

"Yeah, this whole thing would be frowned upon by her" he said glumly suddenly loosing his smile.

"Hey, Jake. I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up. Here, come to the kitchen. I got you dinner." I said trying my best to ease his worries.

And that was the trick. Sure enough he was smiling again in no time. We just sat around the table talking and laughing for what seemed like only

minutes. But was more like hours. I knew it would be time for him to head to bed soon enough and we hadn't even begun to plan. I guess

tomorrow we would really have to buckle down. I would make sure of it. We couldn't afford to waste any time, I mean who knew how much longer

Nessie had till she was due. Tomorrow we would get cracking. Tomorrow I would also make him call home to check on her. I needed to make sure

that no one came looking for him. It was up to him to reassure everyone he was fine. Tomorrow.

"Hey, Rose." he said through a yawn.

"Yeah."

" I know I don't have any reason to ask this of you and I mean you don't have to but, would you mind laying with me. Just until I fell asleep?" he asked me sheepishly. I knew this was crossing all kinds of lines but what did I have to loose now. We were already up to no good anyways. It was just one friend comforting another.

"Sure thing Jake" I said to him as I watched his face light up.


	13. Understanding

I got an early start today as the sun started to rise. I went ahead and made a list for the day and started to make Jakes breakfast. He was going

to need the strength today.

"Mmm, something smells good" he said as he stretched his half naked body.

"Hopefully it tastes ok. I am not really used to this whole cooking thing." I said sheepishly

He sat down and immediately dug in. "Tastes great" he said with his mouth full. I smiled at him. I used to find things like that so repulsive. But I

was sitting here smiling at him and finding it endearing. It's so weird how things have changed. I loved to see him smile now, it was different than

before. I pushed over the list to him while he ate. Not wanting to have to say it out loud. He read it silently, then looked up at me and nodded

saying " I know. It's just going to be so hard".

"Jake, I will be here with you while you call." I said trying to make this task seem easier. It was odd how the thought of him calling Nessie upset

me. I am the one telling him to do so, I know it's the right thing to do. But still I hated it. I hated the fact that she was causing him so much pain. I

resented her in so many ways lately and the fact that I realized this made me feel even worse. I don't know why she bothered me so badly. After

he was done eating, we went and grabbed his phone and came and sat down next to me on the couch. I knew this was going to be hard for him,

but we couldn't risk them coming to look for him. It would complicate things too much. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I held tight and

nodded towards him.

"Hello."

"WHERE ARE YOU JACOB!? WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME???" she half yelled and sobbed.

"We have already gone over this so many times Nessie. It's what's best. For you and the baby. You shouldn't have to deal with any stress. I don't want to fight with you or upset you anymore. You need to stay calm. I am doing this for us" he said pleedingly.

"That's a lie! How can you tell me to be calm when I don't even know where you are or what you are up to?" she cried "Is Leah with you??? "

"No Nessie. I am by myself. Please, you have nothing to worry about. I love you. I want you to be ok. I want our child to be ok. Everything will be okay, I promise." he said still trying to comfort her.

"How can I trust a man who has abandoned me?" she asked still sobbing

"You know that's not how it is. I love you and will be home soon. But until then please take care of yourself and our baby. I will call you again soon, ok?" he said soothingly

"No. Jacob, don't go yet. I miss you" she started pleading.

"I have to. I will call you soon. I love you so much. Goodbye." he finally said before hanging up.

Now that that was done I knew we had bought ourselves some time. Which was the point as hard as that may have been. I looked over at him as

his face started to crumple. He pulled me closer to him into his firey embrace. He didn't speak for what felt like hours. Finally, he said "We have a

meeting tonight."

"Wait, what? With who?" I asked shocked.

"Nahuel. I found him not long before you arrived. I had been waiting till he was alone before I tried to talk to him just in case any of his friends decided not to trust my kind. He of course was very happy to see me and wanted to hear all about Nessie and how she was doing. I mentioned some of what was going on and he was of course very surprised. Not about her being pregnant but being pregnant with a wolf baby. Anyways, I wanted to know more about his kind and how they or if they have reproduced and told him I had many questions. I also told him a bit about your situation. He seemed very interested to hear more when you finally arrived and said he would do his best to gather his sisters, or at very least contact them and find out more information in order to help us out."

"Wow. He has always been so kind to our family, but this is just above and beyond." I said shocked.

"Well, he told me he thinks of us as sort of an extended family in a lot of ways. When you were out yesterday I went out to see him again and he told me to stop by with you in the evening and we could talk more. So, Rosepetal that is the plan." he said through a half smile.

I smiled as I realized he had just come up with his own little name for me. It felt special. He had done all this for me. He took care of everything for

me, just because. I was so overwhelmed with gratitude at that moment that I did something shocking to both him and myself. I looked up at him,

grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. It was softer and more tender than before, his lips gently burned and pressed against mine

as he ran his hands through my hair. I didn't know what was happening to me. Why did this keep happening? As our kiss ended I was suddenly

hit by a wave of shock. Shock at myself for what had just happened and shock at how it made me feel. The horrifying wave of guilt that overcame

me last time this happened wasn't there. I couldn't make myself feel guilty about this right now. It felt so right. I loved Emmett more than life itself,

but right now I needed Jake.

We spent most of the day just laying around in one anothers arms watching tv and talking. Every now and then Jake would casually reach over

and kiss me or stroke my face. I knew we needed to draw the line somewhere. We couldn't keep this up, but I kept telling myself one more day.

Tomorrow we can get back to normal. Today was just a day with a lot of different emotions coming through. Tomorrow when we weren't so

emotional we would both regain our senses and things would be normal. Or as normal as they could be in this situation.


	14. Rollercoaster

Nightfall came much too soon. I was excited to find out more but knew  
that as soon as we did these stolen moments with us would have to end.  
I didn't want to be the one to break this moment, as much as I needed  
to. It's as if he knew exactly how I was feeling and what I was  
thinking. He stood up and gently lifted me up, grabbing my hand as he  
smiled at me.

"Time to go Rosepetal." he said softly.

I nodded and followed him. We went by foot; we ran through the forest  
hand in hand, not at our fastest but at a pace that was still  
exhilarating. The wind blowing through my hair, his heart beating  
faster and faster. It was fun, every now and then he would look over  
at me and we would both start laughing for no reason whatsoever. Today  
was just a day of joy for me.

He started to slow his pace to a walk. I knew we must be close; I  
could smell them. I could vaguely hear the heartbeats nearby. It  
sounded like three or maybe four. We started to walk even slower as we  
got closer. I heard footsteps approaching close by.

"Greetings, Rosalie," said Nahuel, in his most welcoming tone. He  
embraced me as long lost family.

"Hello, Nahuel. Thank you so much for meeting with us. You have no idea  
how much this means to me," I said smiling at him.

"It is no trouble at all. Come please, I would like for you to meet my  
sisters," he said as he lead the way down the path to a little hut.

I couldn't believe this was all happening. I had Jake at my side  
still, it all felt so perfect. He had let go of my hand as soon as  
Nahuel approached us. I guess it seemed appropriate but my hand felt  
empty without his. We were a team; we were making this happen  
together. We entered his small dwelling and I was surprised by how  
spacious it actually was on the inside. I was even more surprised by  
how nicely it was decorated. Alice would love this. Sitting around a  
table filled with fashion magazines were three beautiful women. As we  
walked in their attention all turned to us.

"Sisters, this is Jacob and Rosalie. They are a part of the Cullen  
Coven I have told you about." he said motioning to us.

They were all similar yet unique. I felt oddly insecure around them.  
They were shockingly beautiful. The smallest of the three had long  
soft caramel colored hair, full peach lips and chocolate brown, deep  
set eyes, framed with perfectly arched eyebrows. She could have been a  
model, exotic, soft and beautiful as she was. The girl to her left was  
beautiful in her own right too, but a little less soft. She had harder  
features and a more structured frame. Her hair was cut to her  
shoulders in a very straight black bob. Her expression very serious, I  
could tell she was probably the eldest. The one in charge. Finally the  
last sister, the one who made me question my own beauty. She was tall, model tall, with the most perfectly statuesque body I have ever seen.  
Her long deep brown hair fell gently down her back in soft waves. She  
had the most exquisite cheek bones, beautiful deep brown almond shaped  
eyes, eyelashes that seemed impossible to be real, full lips in a pout  
that made me want to cry. These sisters were a sight to be seen.

Nahuel introduced us to each of them. Briefly telling us a little  
about each. The smallest one was named Amarisse. The one with the bob  
was Ahn and the tall statuesque one was Yara. There were other sisters  
who were not here, these were the only three who were interested in  
meeting with us. It was Amarisse who first spoke to me.

"Nahuel has told us of your troubles and said you had some questions  
for us. Please, do tell." Amarisse said in a soft accented voice  
almost as beautiful as she was.

"Thank you again for meeting with us, it truly means a lot," I said  
smiling. "I guess, I was wondering if any of you or your other sisters  
have had any offspring of your own?" I asked not really sure of how to  
begin or where to even begin. It was Ahn who answered me.

"None of us have had any children of our own. As we were all scared  
of the consequences for so long. The only stories we had ever heard  
about our kind having children was through our births. If it was  
possible which we were uncertain we thought it would be deadly to even  
us. It wasn't until we had heard of your Renesmee that we knew there  
could be survivors. Even so, we thought it was still a dangerous road.  
A few years later, one of our youngest sisters Adara had become  
pregnant herself. We were all frightened for her, we did not know what  
to expect. We had all prepared ourselves for the worst. Even Adara  
had, she asked us to care for her child for her when she was gone. It  
was a promise we all took on with heavy hearts. We were not prepared  
for the actual outcome," she said, looking up at me. I could not read  
her face. She spoke with a very calm and slow, deeply accented voice,  
pausing every now and then to make sure I understood.

"What happened to them?" I asked impatiently.

"They both survived. There were no troubles at all. The birth happened  
almost as naturally as a human birth may be. It was a slightly  
shortened process as she only carried the child for three months but  
everything else was normal. We couldn't believe it. The father was a  
human, and he is no longer with us. The child is very different from  
us, it is more human than vampire. It is strong and intelligent and  
grows at an accelerated rate but not quite as quickly as we did. I  
would guess humans grew about half as quickly? If that makes sense. It  
seemed like she reached a year's age at six months. She survives on  
almost all human food, but she does need blood as well. She only feeds  
on blood monthly, however. This seems to be adequate for her. Adara was  
so happy with her child and we were all happy to have the child in our  
lives. But then things changed," she said suddenly, looking sad.

"What happened?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Nothing happened to the child. She was and is as far as we know still  
doing great. It was Adara, motherhood changed her. It became almost  
like an obsession to her. She was a great mother but raising Annalise,  
who was more human than vampire, made her forget who she was. She  
started to withdraw from the family. She started to live among the  
humans more. She ended up moving into the city, which we warned her  
may not be safe. She did not care, she started to think she was human.  
She ended up having another child not too long after, but after that  
she cut off all contact with us and moved away." Ahn said as her eyes  
filled with tears.

"We are all very much content in our lifestyles and in who we are. If  
one of us were to have a child again, we would want to raise it as a  
family. Adara just didn't share our beliefs," Amarisse said, as she  
wrapped her small arms around Ahn.

Ahn was a lot like Esme she seemed very family oriented. Adara leaving  
the group had a big effect on her. I felt for her, I understood her  
pain.


	15. Is This Really Happening?

** Sorry for the very long delay... I promise to be better with updating weekly. Big things are in store! Also, I don't own anything. The most lovely Stephanie Meyer does, I am just borrowing ;)**

We all sat around talking for hours. The three sisters filled me in on every detail of their lives and shared their family stories. They asked

questions about our family and how we came to be. They were very curious about Jacob and his pack and about how the relationship worked

between a vampire and a wolf. We had all become fast friends and time just passed by effortlessly. I knew I would come to a point where I would

have to ask them about what it was I had come here for but I didn't really know how to do that. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to anymore,

that I was too nervous or frightened of what they would think of me for even asking. Next thing I know it, Jake had spoken up on my behalf yet

again.

"So, there really is no right time or way to ask this so I will just put it out there. My lady friend Rose is looking to have a kid. She can't so she

needs to find a surrogate. It would have to be someone she trusted and well, I am sure she would make it worth there while." he said so bluntly I

couldn't help but gaze at him with shock. I knew there was no way anyone in their right mind would agree to that proposal. I wish he had just let

me find my own way to do things. I know he meant well but.....

"I could do it" Yara said in her beautiful velvety voice.

I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Not only was I still recovering from Jakes bluntness but this was even more of a shock. She couldn't beserious. I mean, why would anyone want to do this?

"what?" I asked stunned

"I could be your surrogate. I have always wanted to spend some time in the states. Maybe meet some others like us who were not related. I could do this for you and stay with you until I give birth. You could show me new things and introduce me to new friends, yes?" she asked

I couldn't believe it, she was asking me if it was ok. Like she wanted my permission to give me this amazing gift. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak, I was just seriously shocked. I barely felt Jake nudging me, trying to get some kind of response out of me. I couldn't bring my mouth to form words.

"I think Rose is a little shocked right now" Jake said laughing

"Oh, does that not sound like a good idea?" Yara asked concerned

I had to force myself to speak up before I lost this chance.

"No no no. It sounds amazing. I just cannot believe you would even consider doing something like this for me. For us? I mean we just met and this is such a sacrifice. I just would never know how to repay you." I said trying get a grip on myself.

Ideas were flooding my brain. I was just so overwhelmed. I would need to tell Emmett as soon as possible. I just couldn't believe this was all

happening. Jake smiled at me, I wanted to grab him right then and there throw my arms around him and never let go. I needed time to collect

myself, get my thoughts together. Plan this out.

"Yara, would you mind meeting with me again tomorrow. Maybe we could talk some more about this, after talking everything through if you still wanted to maybe we could start planning?" I asked.

"That would be lovely" she said smiling.

We all said our good nights and Nahuel walked us out. We thanked him for everything and parted ways. We would head back tomorrow at

sundown again to see Yara. I would spend all day tomorrow beforehand planning and thinking of ways to make this work out for all of us. I would

also call Emmett tomorrow and let him know. I should be calling him tonight but I was still in shock, it didn't feel real yet and I wanted to wait until

it all had time to fully sink in.

We didn't run back, we walked hand in hand silently. Every now and then Jake would look over at me, with that grin ear to ear. Everything felt so

good right now. For the first time in forever things were not just looking up, they were up. I was on this rollercoater ride and all the scary dips

were over. Now I could just ride it carefree with my hands in the air. I felt more optimistic than I had ever felt before. It was like I had been

brought to life. Jake had brought me back to life.

Once we got back, we just sat on the beach staring at the stars. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

"Rose?"

"Yeah" I said smiling at him.

"Are you happy?" he asked me softly.

I couldn't even find the words to answer him. There were no words that could express it, yes meant little. Yes didn't speak loudly enough. I

answered him in a way that I knew would change things between us forever. It didn't matter though, because I was happy. He had given me my

happiness. I grabbed his face, stared deep into his eyes, nodded as I smiled coyly at him. He knew what I was thinking and that was that. We got

lost in one another that night, everything was a blur. I felt like I was coming in and out of consciousness. It was a whirlwind of fire and ice, his lips

on mine. His arms pulling me into him, his hands tangled in my hair, his lips on my neck, my nails digging into his back, I could smell the blood, it

burnt my throat but that was the last thing on my mind right now or his.


	16. Putting The Pieces Together

The morning sun slowly began to rise. Neither of us had moved, we both held tight to one another as night slowly faded away and day started to

begin. As the light began to fill the sky, remorse began to wash over me. I felt like the second I let go of him I would fall apart. Like the reality of

the situation would sink in. What had I done to Emmett? What had I done to us? We were about to have everything and I messed it up. I didn't

know what to do. I just needed time to get my head straight.

"You should probably get some rest before tonight, I mean if you are coming." I said barely able to speak.

"You're probably right." he said as he smiled at me.

God, he was so happy still. I felt like such a horrible person. This had to end now. This had to stop. We headed inside finally and Jake headed to

bed. I sat around just trying not to think of what had happened here. Now wasn't the time. I would make sure to put an end to this immediately

though. I would clear my head later. Right now I just needed to focus on what to do about Yara.

If everything worked out and she was really willing to do this for us maybe she could come home with me. I mean, I didn't see why we needed to

wait. The sooner the better, I had after all waited my whole life and unlife already.

I felt like it was best if I distanced myself from Jake for now. I would sneak out a bit early and go by myself. I didn't know if he would figure it out

and head up once he woke up or if he would understand, either way what little time I could get alone would be good for me. I needed to focus on

the future, my future with Emmett and our child. Once it got close to sundown I slowly crept out, making sure not to wake Jake. I was pretty sure

he would be dead to the world for a few more hours at the very least with the way he was sawing logs.

I couldn't help but run, running as fast as my legs would carry me. It had only been one day but in one days time everything was already

completely different. I was running towards my future, when I left here it would be as a mother. I just knew it was all coming together.

Yara was waiting outside for me. I guess she was anxious too. She greeted me with the most beautiful smile.

"I am so glad you are back" she said to me.

"I am so glad you are glad" I said laughing.

"Would you like to walk while we talk? I can show you our village, how we live and such?" she asked me.

I of course agreed. It was plain to see why she would jump at the chance of getting away from here. I mean you I could tell how much she loved

her family and her home and knew she would never leave them permanently. But this girl wanted to see more, I could tell. The more she asked me

about my life and places I had been and things I have seen it gave me an idea. I started to tell her all about Emmett and what he did for work and

that was that. I saw her face light up and I knew my plan would work.

"So Yara, I have an idea that I think you may like. If you decide to do this with us. I can see how much you have always wanted to travel and I see

how you want to explore and I have the perfect solution for this. Whenever you are ready to do this and please know, I am not rushing you..... I

can bring you home with me to Forks. We can get you set up at our place and start taking care of the medical stuff. Once we get everything in

order and we know that both you and the baby are in good shape, maybe you would be interested in joining Emmett out on one of his shoot? I

am unsure of where he will be at the time, but I am sure it would be fun. Or if it isn't somewhere you wanted to go perhaps you and I could just

take a little trip somewhere together? I want you to keep in mind that we will take care of everything for you. Anything you need, not just for

yourself but your family all you have to do is ask. If you would prefer to bring someone along, we could do that as well. What are you thinking right

now, I mean about all that?" I asked. I knew I had laid a lot out there for her. I am sure she would need some time to digest it all. I looked over at

her to try to get a read on her reaction. Her eyes were wide, I guess I did overwhelm her. She walked over to me and wrapped her long arms

around me as her eyes started to water. I guess I had misread her reaction. If I could still cry, I think now would be the moment for it.

"You have no idea how amazing this all is" she said to me.

"Yara, this is nothing at all. Nothing. What you are doing for us, is far more than anything I can ever give you. The gift of life, of motherhood is the greatest gift in this world. For that, I will never be able to repay you." I said starting to loose my voice

"Yes. I want to come home with you." she said smiling

It was my turn for hugs. I couldn't have been happier. This woman, whom I had only known for two days was giving me the world. And here it was

that she thought she was the lucky one. We hung out for a few hours just talking getting to know one another a little better. We would have

plenty of time to get fully acquainted now though. It was settled, she would be flying home with me in a week. That gave her some time to spend

with her family beforehand and get packed. It also gave me some time to work out a story, get in touch with the family and make all the

arrangements necessary.

I made sure to let her know she could pack light, as I knew Alice would just love having someone new to dress up. She probably already had a

closet of maternity clothing "just in case". We said good night and I started to head back. We made plans to meet up again the day before we left,

for her goodbye party. I started to make my way back to the house knowing Jake would probably be awake and wondering why I went alone. This

Jake situation needed to be dealt with soon. Yara and I would be heading home in a week and we couldn't afford to have anything alter the plan.

I guess he had been waiting for me.....

"You left your phone" he said glumly... "I tried to call you, I thought we were going together"

" I know, I'm sorry Jake. I just kind of thought I should do this alone." I said trying to keep it light.

"Oh."

"You hungry? Want me to whip something up?" I asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Actually yeah, I'm starving." he said giving me a reluctant grin. That always did the trick.


	17. Keeping it light

**I know this is short, which is why I will be posting the next chapter fairly soon. Thank you for the reviews!!!**

I had barely started cutting up the salad stuff when my phone started buzzing frantically.

"Jake? How many texts did you send me while I was gone?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Uhh, I didn't send you any texts. I just called, I heard the phone ringing in the room so I kinda figured it would be a waste of time to leave a message" he said as he laughed.

Oh boy, I should have known......

"**Do you want me to take care of the arrangements? I don't mind! I didn't tell Emmett yet, I figured you would want to. Let me know, ok? Xoxo Alice.**

"**Yes, that would be great. Thanks Alice. And yes, I would like to tell him myself. I will call him tomorrow, please wait to let the others know until then. Especially, E."**

"**Will do! So excited. Talk to you soon. -Alice"**

I finished making a salad and putting a frozen pizza in the oven and popped in a movie. I wanted to keep the evening as light as I could. Frozen Pizza was very non romantic and Teen Wolf sent the right message. It was light, I needed to keep it like this.

"Good choice" Jake said laughing

We watched the movie as he stuffed his face full of salad and pizza. The more he ate the less chance we would have to talk. You know, I was starting to think everything was going back

to normal. I mean yeah today was full of positive energy and happiness too. But it was also somewhat sobering, knowing I would be home again soon. Back with my Emmett. I could put

this craziness behind us.

As soon as he was done eating though, I knew it was too good to be true. He wrapped his big warm arms around me and pulled me over to him. I tried to scoot away but saw his face

start to crumple right away.

"What's wrong Rosepetal? What did I do?

"Nothing Jake, it's just we are going to be heading home soon. Or at least I am. I don't know what's been going on lately, but I do know we can't keep it up."

"You are right, you are going home soon. Back to Emmett. In the meanwhile, I am still going to be hiding out here somewhere for another month or two. Until I get to go back home and deal with all the crap I was trying to forget for now. Forgive me for trying to take comfort in the few moments of happiness I am allowed." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Jacob, don't be upset. It's just that no matter how much we both need comforting right now, we have to draw the line somewhere. We are married."

"Did last night mean anything to you?" he asked me. Oh wow, I needed to fix this quick.

"Jake, last night got out of hand. It almost went to far. I know no matter how bad things are between you and Nessie that you would have regretted that going any further. As for me, I would never have been able to forgive myself if I had done that to Emmett. He doesn't deserve that. I already feel guilty enough with us sneaking around like this. And Jake, it's one thing for us to comfort one another but the kissing. No matter how we try to make it seem ok it's not. It's still wrong, it's still cheating. I couldn't handle if Emmett ever did that to me. I feel so horrible for disrespecting him in that way. It's not ok." I said trying to be firm yet sweet. I grabbed his face, rubbed his cheek and gently kissed his cheek. He couldn't fight a small grin.

"You see, this... This is ok. Anything more is wrong. I have never ever kept anything from Emm and once I get back from this island things are going to go back to being that way. Just like things with you and Nessie used to be, when you get back everything will get back on track. You will see."

"You said, once you get back things are back to normal?"

"Yeah, Jake. That's not a question" I said confused.

"Ok then, so until then can't we just have these moments?" he almost pleaded with me.

I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me like that.

"Fine, but Jake. Nothing like last night will ever happen again. We will enjoy this time together but I am still drawing a line, ok?" I asked him.

"Deal!" he said with a goofy grin.

The rest of the evening was spent with us just hanging out and talking about everything that I was planning for the future. I filled him in on my time with Yara, let him know what all we

had in store and he was just happy to listen to me babble on and on about the baby. I couldn't be selfish right now, for the rest of the trip I would do my best to keep him happy. It was

the least I could do after all he had done for me. If it weren't for him I don't know if this all would have happened. I owed him so much for this. I owed him for my happiness and that was

something I could never truly repay.


	18. It's All Happening

The next few days were a whirlwind. They just flew by me, like the blink of an eye. I was very lucky to have had Alice taking care of everything for

me. She had kept her word about not telling anyone before I did. Emmett was shocked and his reaction couldn't have been faked. Not to mention

the second I got off the phone with him my phone went crazy with congratulatory texts. I would definitely miss this place when it was time to

leave. I only had about two days left here and as happy as I was to start the rest of my life I was sad to see this end.

Jake and I had spent the past week doing every beach activity possible. We snorkeled, surfed, swam, played volley ball and jet skied. We went

into town at night and explored the city. Dinner and dancing, well enjoyed the cuisine. I enjoyed watching. Afterward, we would take a stroll

through the rain forest and I would get a little dinner of my own. This was something else I was going to miss, the exotic cuisine. There wasn't a

dull second with us. Things weren't weird anymore either, we were just so focused on being happy and having fun that well, that's exactly what

we did. It was almost as if the weirdness had never happened at all. I was thankful for this.

The last day finally crept up on us. It was kind of sad, but it was also the start of something exciting and basically the beginning of the rest of my

life. It was time he and I hammered out the final details though before I headed back. We kept with our normal routine, I made him his breakfast

and watched him eat. Once he was done it was time.

"Jake, there are a few things we should talk about before I head back." I said trying to stay upbeat.

"Blondie, I am not stupid. I know, keep my mouth shut." he said.

"That's not exactly what I meant. So, this is what I was thinking..... I don't want to have to go back to pretending like we hate one another Jake.

In fact I don't think I can. I know it's not going to be possible for us to be as close as we have become but I won't sneak around anymore. If we

are going to be friends then we are going to do so without secrets. So, I have a plan."

"Whoa, that is not what I expected at all. But, uh. Yeah I like it so far" he said smiling.

"Ok, so I am going to let the others know we ended up crossing paths while we were out here. I of course will tell it in a way to make it believable

and add a tone of distaste. I am going to let them know you were just running wild in the forest, sleeping outdoors and such. I will let them know

that I reluctantly offered you a place to stay here and that you, being the freeloading dog you are took me up on it." I said to him winking. "This

also solves another problem, I mean if by chance any of them came out here after we left they would know you were here. The smell doesn't go

away all that easily, trust me. Plus, Yara knows you and I have been together here and I would not ask her to lie. If I did I am sure she would

wonder why. As far as she knows or Nahuel we crossed paths the day before we met with them. So, obviously I will have to admit to being here

with you a bit longer than seems safe without mentioning it to anyone but it's better this way. Besides, that gives us enough time to get over our

hatred of one another and form a sort of truce, right?" I asked hoping that I had gotten the story right.

"You are a genius!" he said as he squeezed me.

"See, that is the kind of thing you are going to have to learn not to say around anyone! We have a truce, "almost a friendship", we have to build

up to anything more in front of them. K?

"Whatever you say Blondie" he said smiling.

"Last thing, Jake I know you can't always control what goes through your head with the pack since they are in there a lot. But if something were

to slip out you need to make sure you give alpha orders that it does not leave their heads. As for Edward, your life is on the line. I know you like to

think you could take anyone, but the second Edward finds out Emmett does too. Between the two of them you will be pupchow. Keep your

thoughts on anything but our time here Jake, it's important." I said trying to stress my point.

"I got it. I know, it is going to be hard but I can handle it. My pack is going to be harder to keep out but I will do what I have to in order to keep

them quiet." he said solemnly.

"One last thing. I don't know if they will try to find you or not at this point but I think once I head back, it may be best you stay somewhere else if

you do want to be alone. Just in case. It is up to you though of course." I said

"I'll think about it." he said nonchalantly, like he actually wouldn't. Ohhh that boy.

"Now, today is our last day together for a while and I would like to make the most of it before the party tonight. So, care to join me for our last day swim?" he said smiling.

"Race ya there!"

And with that our time had come to an end. We went to the party together but that was more of a party in honor of Yara, I promised to take good

care of her and check in regularly. I also promised to visit again as soon as I could and to bring the baby by in the future to meet his or her

extended family. Our flight left around noon the next day and I still felt that there was more that needed to be said to Jake, so I said I had some

last minute packing and such to do and that it was best we called it a night and with that we were on our way back to our home for one more

night.

"You don't really need to pack, what's up?" he asked

"Well, I guess I just wanted to spend a little more time with you alone" I said smiling at him.

"Ladies, just can't resist getting me alone" he said winking.

"Oh please" I said as I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the sand. He of course pulled me down with him.

"Jake, before I leave I need you to know something."

"What is it, Rosepetal?"

"It's just that I will always remember what you did for me. I want you to know that you will always hold a special place in my heart Jacob. It's not

just what you did for me here, it's everything. You have changed my life for the better. You gave me hope when I thought there was none. You

basically made my dreams come true. You filled that last missing piece of the puzzle of my life. And then besides all that, your friendship means the

world to me. You have been here for me more than I deserve Jacob Black. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Of course, I should have known what effect this was going to have on him but I just let it happen. He kissed me, gently. I let it happen for the last

time, if it made him happy then I owed him that. It's not like it felt so wrong this time, I mean I knew deep down it was but it was more like a your

welcome. Or at least it's what I told myself. The last week seemed to have brought things to a normal place for us, I wasn't going to let this

change it. I punched him in the ribs as soon as he stopped.

"Heyyyy, I was just saying your welcome" he said laughing.

"Sure, sure. Why don't you do try that in front of your wife, I am pretty sure she will understand."

We both laughed. We spent the rest of the night just sitting on the beach side by side enjoying each others company. It was nice.

When it was finally time to go, Jake helped me and Yara pack our things onto the boat. We had already said our real goodbyes but of course it

was hard leaving each other after all we had been through together in the past month. One more quick goodbye wouldn't hurt.

"Now, you keep me up to date on everything. OK?"

"sure, sure" I said smiling smugly

"Don't you sure, sure me missy." he said laughing

"I will. It won't be long till your back, everything is going to be great Jake. I just know it!"

"One more favor?" he asked

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on her for me? Make sure she is ok?" he asked sheepishly

"Of course. For you." I said.

We smiled at one another and then hugged one more time. He kissed me on the cheek and helped me up onto the boat, not that it was

necessary. And with that I left behind my new best friend and sailed off towards my future as a mother.


	19. No Need For Nerves

** Ok, first off sorry this took so long. I have been out of town. Secondly, there is a companion guide. It is from Nessie's POV and it is going to help things to make more sense. I will be alternating between updates here and there. But trust me this one is my main storyline. Thank you so much to those of you who read! Btw I own nothing, S.M. does :)  
**

**.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5369877&chapter=1 (Link to companion, Letters To You.)**

I could tell Yara was getting nervous about everything. I just wasn't sure which part exactly had her worried the most. We had twelve more hours of flying to do so hopefully I would be able to ease her nerves before we landed.

"Whacha nervous about?" I asked

"Everything" she said as she giggled. "It's almost like I am traveling to a whole new world. I am both excited and a little bit scared. I may not fit in very well. I just hope everyone likes me." she said.

"That should be the last thing on your mind!" I said rolling my eyes.

"You think that I will fit in?" she asked still concerned.

"In Forks? Of course not." I said, amused at the thought.

"See, this is why I worry" she said sounding upset.

"No no, don't worry I Yara. What I mean is none of us do. Forks is a small town and we stand out a little as it is. We keep to ourselves for that

reason. You will fit in perfectly with my family. I can already tell you and Emmett are going to hit it off. He is quite the adventurer himself. Everyone

will love you, you have no need to worry. Just focus on making a list of all the things you want to see and do! Worry about all the shopping Alice is

going to make you do, or about all the crazy parties she will try to throw you." I said laughing again.

"It all sounds so wonderful Rosalie. I feel so lucky to have met you."

"You have to stop thinking that, I am the lucky one. You are helping me out, remember?"

"You are going to make a wonderful mother, you are so kind and good." she said smiling her sweet smile at me.

I wondered if anyone else would have used those words to describe me. It seemed unlikely. The plane ride passed pretty quickly, Yara had so

many questions about life in Forks. I had no problem chattering away with her. The truth was, I really did like her. I really think this it is going to be

a lot of fun having her around. It wasn't too much longer until we would land and I could introduce her to my Emmett. I couldn't wait to be

wrapped up in his big bear arms again. In less than thirty minutes I would be and that brought a smile to my face.

"You and Jacob are very close?" she asked completely out of the blue. I was kind of shocked and didn't really know the best way to explain the situation to her.

"Well, I guess it's kind of a tricky situation." I said

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, Jake and I have never really gotten along very well. In fact we kind of hated each other for a pretty long time. It wasn't until recently that we started getting along. I mean, before this trip he and I never even really talked much."

"Oh. I did not know. You seemed to be good friends now though, right?"

"Yeah. I would say that. He has been very helpful to me." I said smiling at her.

"That is what family should do." she said

"I guess that's right" I agreed

We had barely stepped off the plane before I saw a blur of spikey hair running towards us. Then before I knew it was was up in a big bear hug. I was back where I belonged.

" I missed you so much Babe. Never leave me again."

"Deal!" I said before kissing him eagerly.

I didn't even have to look up to know Alice was already overwhelming poor Yara. She gets too excited for her own good sometimes.

"Alice! Relax, let the girl adjust before you start bombarding her."

"Shhh. I am just trying to get to know her more. We are going to be great friends you know, even better shopping buddies, even better travel buddies. OMG, WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO FIRST!?"

"ALICE" both Emmett and myself called.

"OK, OK." she said. "Sorry Yara, I am just really excited to meet you. So is the rest of the family. They are waiting back at the house for us right now" she said smiling and bouncing like a toddler.

"It's ok. I am very excited too. I cannot wait to meet everyone." Yara said genuinely.

I could tell everyone would make her feel right at home. It wouldn't take long for my family to adopt her as their own. On the ride home I couldn't

get a word in with Yara and Emmett, she was fascinated by his travels as I knew she would be. This was fine with me, it gave me time to catch up

with Alice a bit.

"So, everyone is back at the house?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone. Nessie is putting on a brave face right now. She wants you to be happy, but that poor girl is still falling apart."

"Is Edward still angry with me?"

"No, he just hates Jacob right now. His anger towards you was misguided. You have nothing to worry about, everyone is really happy for you. Trust me" she said smiling.

"About Jake.... There is something I should tell you."

I knew Emmett could hear us over his and Yara's babbling. I guess this would save me from having to explain myself to him separately.

"What's that?" she asked confused.

"Well, I actually ended up running into him out there. It's a long story and we can chat about it later, but in a nutshell he did go out there to find

out more. He found Nahuel and his family before I even got there. We ended up crossing paths, he had a meeting set up to find out more and

invited me along. I let him crash at the house while I was there afterwards, he is not doing so hot himself." I said speaking very quickly to try to

get it all out before she could bring on the interrogation.


	20. The Inquisition

I guess the interrogation would have to wait. Alice didn't say much else about the topic and didn't seem too concerned. This worried me, Alice was

known to be quite the inquisitor. When we finally got home I knew I was in for it. She had asked Emmett to go ahead and bring Yara in, show her

around, introduce her and all. This was very bad, Alice liked to be the one to show off a new prize. Alice wanted to see peoples reactions first hand

when possible to her extravagance, I mean I knew there was going to be a closet full of goodies and more waiting for her. So for Alice to give up

her glory, I knew I was in for it.

Emmett grabbed Yara's things and kissed me on the cheek before heading inside. He was glowing himself, I knew he was just as happy as I was.

Well, as happy as I was before my nerves hit.

"Ok Rose, spill it. I want the truth." Alice said to me with her arms crossed looking overly annoyed.

"What are you talking about, I told you. It's no big deal."

"Look, I may not be able to see him. I may be blind in that sense, but I am not stupid. I know something is up, more than you have let on. It kind

of makes sense, I mean you have been disappearing from my site for more than just this trip. Secrets have a way of coming out, you of all people

should know. I am on your side no matter what, but I can't help you out if you keep me in the dark. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Alice. I am sorry to have worried you and kept things from you. But it just seemed like it was for the best right now.

Everything is so crazy at the moment, I just didn't want to make things worse." I said trying to ease her hurt feelings.

"I can help Rose, you just have to be honest with me."

"Ok, so this is going to sound crazy so brace yourself." I said as she nodded.

"Jake and I are friends. I don't really even know how it happened. But it did. I didn't want to get too involved with his situation with Nessie

though. I mean I refuse to take sides. I knew if I said too much about any of this it was just cause more trouble and fighting."

"So, you knew he would be there then? He was waiting for you?" she asked a little skeptical

"No, I mean not exactly. He did mention going to find out more about Nessies kind just for peace of mind. But him being at the house definitely was

not planned. But in being honest I am glad he was Alice. He helped me a lot. I don't really know if this would all be happening right now if it

weren't for him. He is a good guy, it's just a shame I didn't see that sooner."

"So, you didn't think for a second that his wife deserved to know where he was? Or that he was safe?!" she asked, her tone starting to get a bit higher

"Alice, he went away for her own good. For their own good. What good would her knowing his location do? What, so Edward could meddle and try

to drag him back? Or maybe so Nessie could hop on a plane in the middle of the night without telling anyone to try to find him? What good could

have come out of it?" I asked

"She has the right to know he is safe." Alice said shaking her head.

"I agree. Which is why I made him call her to let her know he was safe. Look, Alice. I do not want to take sides. I do not want to get involved in

what is going on between them. But it is more than meets the eye. I may know his side, but I do not know hers. It is not up to me to decide who

was right and who was wrong. All I know is that right now is not the time for them to try to figure it out. Nessie is pregnant, she needs to remain

calm. I know she is stressed over where he is and worried but that stress is nothing compared to the stress of fighting and everything they would

be dealing with were he here. No matter who was right and who was wrong, the only thing that matters right now is that she is safe and he is

safe. The rest can be figured out later."

"You are right Rose. But either way I think we should keep this between us for now. I think it's best for your safety that Edward not know you kept

this from him. He will be home later tonight, you and I will need to do our best to keep our heads elsewhere. But Rose, you will not keep secrets

from me again, correct?" she asked looking me straight in the eye.

"No more secrets" I said back

"Promise me."

"I promise. From now on, no more secrets." I said to her.

It wasn't a lie because I did add the whole, from now on. I mean the past lies are done. Besides from now on there would be nothing to need to hide from her.

"One more thing?" she asked

"What's that?"

"Do you know when he is coming back?"

"Right before the baby is born." I said sheepishly.

She nodded. With that we towards the house and put all the Jake talk behind us. I wondered how much she would want to know now. I

wondered how I would be able to look Nessie in the eye now. I knew that things were going to be a little uncomfortable for the time being. I also

wondered how Jasper was going to feel about all this. I knew the second they were alone she would fill him in on everything. This made me

uncomfortable as it was just one more person to worry about Edward listening to. I also wondered how much I needed to tell Emmett. I mean how

do I approach that talk with him without making it seem like a big deal? I couldn't not tell him about my friendship with Jake, I couldn't keep hiding

things from him. I mean especially now that Alice knew and Jasper about to know, it would feel incredibly deceitful to keep him in the dark. When

did life become so complicated for us? Oh yeah, that's right.... Bella Swan.


	21. Scatched Dvd

As we were walking back to the house Alice froze, I saw her face go blank and I knew. She was seeing something and I knew it wasn't good.

Had she somehow seen me and Jake? Had she seen Edward finding out about us? I still wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep him out of my

thoughts and was mainly banking on the fact that he would be at Charlie's' place most of the time with Bella. When we wasn't gone I had

intended on making myself scarce. I wondered if my plan wasn't going to work. In that moment so many possible scenarios had popped into my

mind. All of which meant bad news for me. I had seen that look so many times before, I knew what it meant. I could see that she was starting to

regain focus again. I wondered how bad it would be.

"Alice? What happened?" I asked nervously

"I, I don't even know how to say it. I mean I don't understand." she said sounding confused

"What do you mean Alice? What did you see?" I asked a little less nervous

"I think something is going to happen with Renesme. I don't know what, I don't know how it all ties together. I just know something is wrong. I

am only getting flashes of things to come, seeing how things are going to play out. But it is like watching a dvd that skips. It is missing pieces, the

pieces that I am sure will help it all make sense. But Rose, I know this. It is bad, very bad. Ness is in danger." she told me with certainty.

"But Alice, if you cannot see her how do you know it is her? Please, tell me what you saw." I pleaded with her.

"I see several different outcomes, things keep changing back and forth. But what is certain is this... Renesme is gone, she has run away to Italy.

She is already there. Bella is going to find the letter explaining things later on today. I see her and Edward taking off to get her back. I don't know

why, I don't know what has happened. I don't know how or what would even make her decide this. I do not know why. I feel so blind. I keep

seeing a new member joining the Volturri guard, but this decision keeps changing. I keep seeing trouble, just so much trouble and stress for our

family and there is nothing I can do to stop it this time. It's too late to do anything more than fill Edward in." she said to me sounding so defeated.

"It is never too late Alice. You have never been a pessimist, why are you being one now!? I am still confused by all of this. But I know that we have

been through so much as a family that nothing is impossible." I said trying to convince her along with myself.

"I am just as confused as you are Rose. This is so hard for me. It isn't that I don't want to try to prevent this from getting bad, it isn't that I am

saying I won't try and that I won't do everything in my power to keep this family together. It's just that, I think I am too late. I didn't see this

coming, I didn't know about her decision. I don't see her or Jake and I can only see things that happen when it effects the rest of us. She is gone

though Rose and the most I can do is try to prepare Edward and Bella and try to let them know that going in there and trying to drag her back is

not going to help. The most I can do is warn Edward to keep his cool. But you know how well that always works. This is going to be hard on all of

us." she said looking at the ground.

"Alice, is there something else. Are you telling me everything?" I asked skeptically. I always knew when she was keeping things from me, but

usually it was for the best. I just didn't know what it meant this time.

"Yes. But I think for now, it can change. I don't want to set up a self fulfilling prophecy. It isn't important at the moment anyways. We have other

things to worry about. Just trust me on this Rose, please?" she asked me looking so lost.

"Of course. I always do. But I think you should probably go to Edward and Bella right away. I can fill the others in on things. Go to them now,

before she finds the letter." I told her trying to sound confident in her and the issues we were about to face.

"Thank you Rose. I will be back as soon as I can. I think it's probably best to kind of keep this within our family for now. Yara doesn't need to know

yet, nor do we need any of the wolves starting any trouble. Until I know for certain, I think it should stay between us, ok?" she asked.

"Agreed." I said as I hugged her before she took off.

I had never seen Alice like this before. She was always so bright, so optimistic about everything, so determined to always make things right. It

seemed as though she had already given up on the situation and that scared me. What could be so bad that we couldn't fix together?


	22. Missing Piece

As I was about to head inside I saw Jasper take off after Alice. I should have known that he would have sensed her tension. I guess that was

one less person I needed to fill in. I was planning on telling Carlisle first, he would be able to keep a rational mind set about things and probably

do a better job explaining things to everyone else. I would tell Emmett last, for now having him get Yara settled in and keeping her out of the

drama was probably the best way to go about things. Luckily everyone was fairly close to home today. Everyone wanted to stick close by so we

could celebrate Yara's arrival. Instead of celebrating what was supposed to be the beginning of my new life, it would be quite the opposite. Upon

my arrival, I get to bear bad news. I couldn't help but to think how my special day was ruined yet again by Nessie. I hated having these thoughts

about my niece, I hated feeling this way about the girl I so lovingly watched grow up right in front of my eyes. But things have changed, what used

to be this bundle of joy for me has turned into the cause of all of my pain as of late. I couldn't help to feel sorry for myself, yet again.

That was until I was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. Jake.... I needed to tell Jake. He needed to know. I know Alice had told me not to let any of

the pack know, but how could I leave him in the dark? After everything he had done for me? After he had been there for me? I couldn't do it. I

knew there was a call I needed to make before I went to Carlisle. I knew that by telling him, I was risking our secret being exposed. But it didn't

matter right now. I owed him that much. I started to run North, I needed to get far enough away so no one would hear me or find out yet. I dialed

the phone and waited.....

"Rose Petal!? Is everything ok? I didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon. Well, actually I didn't really think I would be hearing from you at

all once you got back and all settled in to your new life." he said half enthusiastically, half masking his pain.

"Jake, I am going to tell you something. And I am going to need you to hear me out completely before you react, okay? I need you to promise me

that?" I said sternly

"What's going on, tell me now!" he demanded

"I need you to promise me this first Jake" I countered.

" I am not promising a damn thing. What is going on Rose, are you ok? What has happened!?"

I sighed and decided to give in. There really was no use in trying to argue with him. Something I still remember very well from our days before the truce.

"Ok. Now I want you to know that I am not supposed to be telling you this. No one is supposed to know right now except our family. If I tell you

and you make a snap decision and react in the way I think you might, well then it can really mess things up. Alice saw something and before I fill

you in I want you to understand that any snap decision you make to try to help is going to end up making things worse. The second you do, what

little she knows will disappear and it may make us too late. Do you understand this much?" I asked almost pleading with him.

"Baby, you are freaking me out so bad right now. I promise you I will wait to hear everything to decide to do anything. I will try to stay calm, you

know I would never hurt you. You just gotta tell me what is going on. I am dying here" he said with so much concern in his voice it hurt to hear.

I started to fill him in on the visions. He kept his word and remained silent while I explained everything. I know it was hard for him and I could tell

he was ready to take action, it was part of who he was.

"So, tell me. What is the plan then? Since I am not supposed to react, or try to stop my wife from taking away my child, from disappearing

completely. Tell me there is a plan please." he said trying to remain calm, but I could hear the tension in his voice.

"We don't know what the letter says yet. We don't know why she left or what she is doing there yet. What I do know is that our best bet of

getting her to come to her senses and come back home is not going to be by having you chase after her. If anyone is going to be able to get her

back it is going to be her Mother. I know it is probably going to be the hardest thing you have ever done to just sit back and do nothing but Jake

this time, it is what you are going to have to do. You are going to have to trust me on this. You going after her, or getting the pack involved is just

going to make things worse. Not only will you be putting her in danger but you will be risking our whole family. We cannot afford to fight the

Volturri and are not prepared for a battle. That is certainly what would happen if you tried to do anything about this yourself. I think you know that

too. What you can do is wait, as hard as it is going to be you are going to have to wait until we find out what that letter says and wait until it is

time for you to do your part. Please Jake, her safety, our safety, your childs safety all relies on you." I was almost begging him.

"Ok. But I need you now more than ever. I am going to loose it. If I keep this promise to you, if I trust you and do as you say and just sit here and

do nothing. I am going to need you to fill me in on everything every single step of the way. I also want you to know, If I start to feel like nothing is

being done or she is in danger at all I am going to do whatever I can to save her and the baby. " he said to me shaken up.

"Of course Jake. I am here for you, no matter what. Jake, I know this isn't the right time but it needs to be said. I love you and I will be here for

you no matter what." I said not sure if how he would take it.

" I love you too, it is because I do that I am putting so much trust in you right now. I am coming home though. I need to be nearby, even if I can't

do anything. I need to know that if you need me or I need you I am close. I will go to the cabins we went to before. I will be there as soon as I

can. Please Rose, don't keep me in the dark about anything." he said desperately

" I promise, I won't. I will see you soon." I said, not sure if this was such a good idea but knowing he had made up his mind I couldn't stop him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said back, feeling so many different emotions all at once.

It was time for me to head back and face the family now. I needed to fill them in asap, I just hoped that the time that I had been gone hadn't

changed things too much.


End file.
